A Long Summer
by Evey Wyld Lilley
Summary: The summer after Harrys fifth year. A drunken Vernon and an accident.
1. The Summer So Far

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Do you even have to ask? I am not JK Rowling, I am just borrowing her fabulous characters, and I'll try to return them intact.

**Authors Note:** I wrote some of this story on holiday, 98 pages. All I need to do is type it up and finish it. Enjoy. I hate typing things up.

**A Long Summer**

By Eve

**Chapter One  
****The Summer So Far**

The humid weather in Little Whinging caused the inhabitants of Privet Drive to leave all of their windows open trying to tempt in a non existent wind. Fortunately, unlike the previous summer, the hose pipe ban was not in action and therefore Mrs Number Seven did not need her husband to stand outside in his pin striped pyjamas in the dead of night to water the dehydrated lawn and dying plants.

This summer Privet Drive was silent no sprinkling of water could be heard at this midnight hour. Through the open windows Privet Drives inhabitants were sleeping. Save for one who was sat on his bed in his small room with the window was closed.

Harry James Potter couldn't sleep, in fact tonight he hadn't even attempted sleep and quite frankly he was bored.

After Moody's words with his Uncle Vernon the decision was made, due to his uncles unhappiness of being spoken to by 'those' people, to hide away his nephews school things in his old room; the cupboard under the stairs.

As a result he now had no wand and no books. He would not be able to complete any assignments given to him when he received his OWL results. Though with any luck Harry would be at The Burrow in the not too distant future.

His fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been concluded several days ago.

The Dursley's household at number four Privet Drive, where Harry resided with his aunt, uncle and cousin, had changed. The family's relation had become strained whilst Harry had been away at school. Uncle Vernon had begun drinking.

The reason Harry Potter couldn't sleep and didn't want to sleep even if he could was due to the events that had taken place at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black, his beloved Godfather had been killed and despite Dumbledore's words he still believed the death was his fault.

Sleep, the little he had managed, for Harry had been plagued with nightmares. Voldemort may not be twisting his dreams and Harry was also no longer having any visions since his possession at The Ministry but his sleeping mind replayed all the devastating events in his life, the flash of green and his parent's deaths, his mothers pleading, the death of Cedric Diggory and now the death of his Godfather.

Harry's stomach rumbled. His uncle's bad mood was the cause of his hunger. His uncle's bad mood was the cause of the majority of changes at number four Privet Drive this summer and it was not aided by his nephews return from school.

This summer Harry had noticed differences at Privet Drive, his aunt and uncle just seemed to go about their own business, Dudley would still be out of the house with his friends but now this was seen by Harry as a way of ignoring his parents and Uncle Vernon started getting home from work much later than the end of his work day. Normally he had been out drinking.

In a way Harry quite liked his 'new' uncle. As his uncle was now out late Harry could sit with Aunt Petunia and Dudley at dinner without hassle but today his uncle had been home for dinner. Harry made dinner and served it only to be sent to room by his uncle.

Harry's stomach rumbled again. He lowered himself down from his bed and opened up the loose floorboard in a desperate attempt to find something to settle his stomach. Not hoping for much as he had only been at the Dursleys for a few days and he clearly remembered emptying the contents into his stomach the previous summer. He was pleasantly surprised to find a wrapped up package.

Upon opening the package Harry was disappointed to find two of Hagrids rock cakes which would have no doubt gone even harder over the last year, no, he wasn't that desperate, not yet.

Uncle Vernon and the other two Dursleys had gone to bed a couple of hours ago. Harry had heard them talking amiably as they went to their respective rooms.

Getting up from the floor Harry decided to get another drink of water, his previous had been finished not long after he had poured it and he hadn't dared to risk another one whilst the Dursleys were awake for if they'd heard, particularly Uncle Vernon, he'd surely not be able to leave his room for the remaining summer weeks. The glass that sat under the light of the bedside tables' dimly lit lamp was taken into the bathroom.

Carefully Harry walked through the dark corridor the only light showing him the way was the moons' cascading through an open window at the end of the corridor. Getting to the closed bathroom door Harry opened it and there was a resounding creak as the bathroom came into view. Stepping inside Harry went to the sink and placed his cup down on the side and let the tap run wanting some cold water rather than the water that had been sat in the pipe.

Once the water had ran cold he bent down slightly over the sink and using his two hands splashed the cold refreshing water onto his face. Looking up to the square mirror above the sink he watched the water drip down from his forehead, nose and chin down onto his large gray worn t-shirt. Seeing his reflection in the mirror startled him, he looked so pale even in the warmth of the air. His scar stood out against his pallid skin and the dark circles under his emerald eyes made his eyes look unnaturally sunken.

Looking back down from his reflection he picked up the glass and placed it under the tap and filled it. The glass was filled to the brim with the cold water.

Whilst the tap was filling with water Harry could have sworn he had heard a noise coming from the dark corridor. Turning off the tap Harry looked back into the corridor through the bathrooms open door. There was nothing.

Harry moved to face the mirror again, the tap now turned off and the full glass of water held in his right hand.

Now the mirror did not only show his reflection but also the livid red faced form of Uncle Vernon.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you enjoyed chapter one. There's more to come. Feedback makes me a happy girl.


	2. A Drunken Vernon

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**Authors Note:** I'm being rather quick with my updates as I have most of the story written, I just need to type it up, and I have no social life. It's midnight on a Monday night and I've just got back from my first babysitting job, earned £15.

**Warning:** This chapter features child abuse, which I in no way condone. I have raised the story rating.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Two  
****A Drunken Vernon**

Knowing better than to wait for his uncle to start yelling Harry started, "I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, I was thirsty 'cause it's really…" it was said quickly but his uncle still interrupted, he was opposite Harry with the width of the bathroom between themselves, it was only about two metres.

"I don't want you excuses, boy!" Uncle Vernon was slurring his words pointing a shaking finger down at Harry as he ambled closer to him.

Harry edged away backing into the sink, the glass of water still in his hand. His uncle was drunk. Harry surmised that he had not in fact been asleep but taking in glass after glass of alcohol.

His uncle continued, now so close to Harry that his nephew could see his tonsils and had to attempt to avoid the rain of spit issuing from Vernons mouth, "You! You and your…your freakishness…the cause of this…" his uncle babbled

'Cause of what?' Harry thought, his uncle had begun mumbling as if Harry were not even in the room, would he be able to slip out without his uncle noticing?

"Should have done this a long time ago…once and for all…"

'He's gone mad,' Harry began to slowly move out of the bathroom hoping to leave his uncle alone in his drunken state.

Not looking away from his uncle Harry walked back to the door. In his drunken stupor Vernon did not notice Harry was nearing the open door.

Suddenly Harry felt himself being pushed. He fell back into the door with such force it shut behind. The bathroom door had now closed, it had slammed shut, surely everyone else in the house was now awake.

Harry was still leaning his back on the closed bathroom door as his uncle began to talk was more, this time there was no slurring and anger was etched upon his face.

"Oh, no, you don't boy!"

Shock filled Harrys mind, his uncle was furious. He had just been pushed viciously by his uncle.

Uncle Vernon had pushed him before and even hit him several times in his younger years, though never leaving a mark, but never like this and Harry didn't want to admit it even to himself; he was scared.

Scared even though he knew full well that his uncle's aim was atrocious, even more because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He was scared of his uncle's brute force.

The glass in Harrys hand that had miraculously remained intact was shaking. Uncle Vernon noticed.

Harrys skinny wrist was grabbed by Uncle Vernons chubby hand.

Glass shattered. His uncle was livid; Harry went down to his knees. Uncle Vernon stepped away from the broken shards. A shallow pool of water was spread on the bathroom tiles.

"Look what you've done now, boy!"

Harry began to collect the shards of glass into his unprotected hands. Uncle Vernon stood above Harry, swaying. Harrys hands glistened with glass and thin trails of blood. Uncle Vernon hit Harry.

Landing on the tiled floor from his crouched position as he had been taken unaware when his uncles slippered foot hit his chest there was the sound of crunching. The shards of glass had broken into smaller pieces with the force of Harrys body weight.

Glass shards in Harrys hands broke deeply in his skin as he clenched his hands to brace his fall. Harry tried not to but as the shards became embedded into the palms of his hands he cried out.

Uncle Vernon seemed to enjoy Harrys reaction and continued to bombard his chest with kicks.

The hits came down again and again, winding Harry.

His uncle was relentless.

Harry moved so as to curl himself into a protective position in order to give his stomach and chest a break from his uncles foot. He felt like he was going to be sick, the repetitive strikes to his abdomen had made his empty stomach churn.

Kicks now began attacking his back, his arms and his legs.

'Oh, God!' Harry thought, 'I'm going to hurl!' Trying to even out his breathing Harry began taking deep breaths, in and out, in and out, in and out. 'Please, please stop.'

The relentless attack on his thin body caused his protective position to falter. His whole body was free for hitting.

In one swift kick to the abdomen Harry did two things. Two things that caused him to want to sink into oblivion.

Lying partially on his side when the kick had taken place Harry felt his abused stomach lurch and a foul acid taste crept through his throat, hitting his tonsils and spreading through his mouth. He vomited.

Harry had vomited the little food he had had all day onto Uncle Vernons green, red and yellow plaid slippers.

Once the vomiting had began to subside, his body still lurching in an attempt to rid it of the remaining bile Harry noticed another strong smell and wished his uncle wouldn't notice. His pants and pyjama bottoms were wet and sticking to his legs. He had wet himself.

The urine was mixing with the water and vomit on the floor, seeping up on his back and chest as the fluids soaked his t-shirt.

Uncle Vernon had noticed and he was certainly not happy. Harry was looking up into his face; his vision was blurry as his glasses had fallen off during his uncles attack, as he started spitting out his words.

"You filthy basterd, look at what you are! You freak brat! You're lying in your own piss and puke! What would those friends of yours say about you now, freak? Where are they now? Where's that criminal of a Godfather? Huh? No one loves you, boy! No one even likes you…you, you basterd!" His uncle was staggering and beginning to slur his words again.

Harry remained lying on his soaked back looking up at his uncle, his emerald eyes glazed.

The large hands suddenly found their way to Harry's neck using it to pull him up off the floor. The hands remained around Harry's neck as h was onto a clear space of wall in the bathroom.

The hands wrapped tighter and tighter around Harrys neck. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. Uncle Vernons actions were all a blur.

His uncle was yet again spitting out more hateful comments. This time Harry only partially heard. The things Harry could hear consisted of "freak," "filthy," "years ago," and "you basterd!"

Harry truly thought this was it he could no longer think let alone breath, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, urine and vomit was dripping from his bruised body. This was going to be his death if an unlikely angel hadn't appeared.

There were two sharp knocks at the bathroom door. Uncle Vernon dropped his nephew. Harrys body crumpled to the floor landing on the broken glass shards, his vomit and his urine.

The bathroom door opened with a creak, the corridor light had been switched on and the light filtered into the dimly lit bathroom. There was a gasp and a swift, "Vernon, time for bed." It was Aunt Petunia.

**To Be Continued**

Ok, now I'm going to bed. Feedback is very appreciated.


	3. An Aunts Love

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Still only borrowing.

**Authors Note:** I continued typing even though I said I was going to bed. Enjoy.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Three  
****An Aunts Love**

Harry attempted to regain composure; he hoisted his body up so he was now sitting looking blearily at the open doorway where his aunt was stood in her night clothes.

Uncle Vernon staggered out of the bathroom. Aunt Petunia walked in holding her breath against the stench issuing from Harry and the floor.

Petunia looked down at Harry, he was a mess.

There were bruises around his neck and the palms of his hands had shards of glass implanted in them. His chest was covered in his own vomit leading from the trail on his chin and corners of his mouth. The front, back and insides of his pyjamas were soaked through with what she assumed from the smell was urine. What on earth had Vernon done?

From the look of it Harry was going onto shock, His body was beginning to shake and he didn't appear to acknowledge anything around him.

All Harry wanted to do was curl up on the floor where he was sat and go to sleep. As he began to position himself into said position his shoulders were shaken, he flinched, and his upper body was pulled upright. Aunt Petunia blurred in front of his vision.

There was another gasp.

As Petunia shook Harry she noticed the flinch and when Harry looked up once he'd realised he wasn't going to be hit she had gasped, his two emerald eyes, Lily's eyes, were bloodshot. Barely any of the white was showing.

Petunia shook Harry again when his eyelids began to droop. All he wanted to do was sleep.

From her kneeling position, holding Harry upright, she lent over to the bath and ran the taps.

Harry could hear the bath running and Aunt Petunia's voice.

"You really shouldn't have got him angry like that," Harry was still visibly shaking, "but," she started softly, "it's alright now, it's alright now, he's gone," she said it like a mantra as the bath tub filled. She put some bubble bath into the water. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" She didn't expect a response.

Aunt Petunia stood up attempting to bring Harry with her. He wasn't cooperating.

Trying to stand up with his aunt Harry found his legs were as heavy as concrete and would not move. His whole body was still shaking. Fortunately for Harry he didn't need to make much effort as his aunt held him and when he didn't respond to: "Come on Harry, you need to get these clothes off," she even began to undress him starting with his vomit ridden t-shirt.

The t-shirt was pulled up over his head and his fell back down to his sides. Petunia discarded the t-shirt in the bathroom bin. Next she removed his pyjamas which were stuck to his legs with urine.

Harry was now stood up without his aunts support shivering and barely clad.

Petunia had turned the bath taps off and opened a cupboard of cleaning fluids whilst asking Harry to take his pants off and to have a bath.

To his dismay Harry found himself incapable of moving.

Soon Harry was sat in the warm soapy water of the bath, his naked body fully exposed. He didn't care.

Aunt Petunia began cleaning the bathroom expecting Harry to clean he didn't. Once the bathroom was much cleaner Petunia looked over to Harry only to find him sat still, other than trembling, in the bath not having touched the soup.

Kneeling over the side of the bath tub Aunt Petunia began to clean Harry, who whimpered at the start and flinched at her touch.

"Shh, it's ok, it's alright…" her mantra began again.

After about twenty minutes of cleaning and soaking Harry was taken out of the bath tub and wrapped in a warm towel. Aunt Petunia sat him on the closed toilet lid and reached for another towel to dry his washed hair.

Harrys black hair was plastered on his forehead, heavy with water. Tufts of the balck hair also stuck out at odd angles as it did when it was dry. His aunt rubbed rubbed the towel over his hair causing it to stick up and out even more.

When Harry was dry his aunt left the towel wrapped around him and led him to his bedroom where she opened one of his drawers to pull out a fresh t-shirt, trousers and underwear.

She laid Harry onto his bed and unravelled the towel. After Aunt Petunia checked th front of Harrys body for any permanent damage, there was none just quite a few large bruises were starting to appear and to her relief his ribs were not broken, she rolled his unresponsive body onto his side so that she could check his back, again there were large bruises marring his skin.

Harry felt himself being moved on his bed, his bed, oh he could sleep at last, as fresh clothes were being put on his sore body.

Aunt Petunia went to fetch the family first aid kit after she had seen the state of Harrys left hand where he had been collecting the shards of glass from the floor. It was in a much worse state than his right which had only been holding a few shards before he would have placed them in his left.

Closing his eyes Harry was sure he would sleep until his aunt shook him awake again.

"Just stay awake a little longer, you need to drink this," Aunt Petunia passed him a glass of coloured water, it was for dehydration as he had vomited.

After one sip Harry spat some of the water out and some dribbled down his chin, it was disgusting!

"Drink all of it," she ordered pushing the glass up to his lips again whilst wiping away the liquid from his chin.

Harry drank all of the coloured water and fell back into a deep sleep.

Seeing that her nephew was asleep Petunia put antiseptic cream on his hands and wrapped right one up in a white bandage. She pulled the bed covers over Harry, switched off the light and closed the door as she left.

**To Be Continued**

It's now after 2am; I'm so tired so please forgive any errors. Please review.


	4. The Day After

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** If it was mine I would have had a really hard time killing Sirius.

**Authors Note:** I'm going on holiday again soon so I'm not sure how regular my updates are going to be. Anyway this chapter four, enjoy.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Four  
****The Day After**

Waking up was not a pleasant task for Harry. As he became aware of the pain in his body he felt as though he had been trampled on by a herd of hippogryths. Slowly Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and sat up trying to ignore his aching body's protests.

Wondering what time it was Harry looked out of his window. The majority of the cars on Privet Drive had left which most likely meant it was after breakfast. It also meant that his uncle would be at work and he was thankful of this.

After a few moments Harry decided to leave his room. He stood up slowly and carefully, mindful of his sore body whilst he put some jeans on and changed his t-shirt.

Once out of his room he walked to the bathroom.

Reaching the bathroom door Harry stood still as fear suddenly rushed over him, he shook it off and opened the door.

Inside the clean and fresh smelling bathroom Harry went over to the mirror over the sink wanting to inspect the damage caused by his uncle.

He couldn't quite believe what had happened last night and he also couldn't quite remember everything that had happened, in particularly how he had got back to his room. Also, he could certainly not remember how the bathroom, which has surely been in a complete state, had been cleaned.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror Harry decided he didn't look to bad although he had received a shock when he saw his bloodshot eyes and the bruising around his neck.

Inspecting the rest of his body Harry noted that the majority of his bruises were covered by his t-shirt and trousers. He noticed his left hand was covered in a white bandage.

Harry had a sudden flashback of Uncle Vernons attack when he went to the toilet, 'oh, God!' he voiced to himself, he'd wet himself, urine pooling around him mixing with his thrown up stomach contents. No wonder his uncle had been so angry. It was definitely his fault.

After walking steadily downstairs Harry met Aunt Petunia in the kitchen.

"Vernon's at work," she stated looking up from the lunch she was making. "How are you feeling?" There was no concern in her voice.

"Fine," Harry mumbled in reply.

"Sit," he did. "Eat this," a cheese sandwich was placed in front of him on the kitchen table.

Looking at the food Harry realised he was hungry as he had eaten little food yesterday and what he had eaten he had thrown up,

Grabbing one slice Harry began to eat quickly.

"Stop," his aunt called sharply, "you can't eat it like that, you'll be sick. Slow down."

With the cheese sandwich eaten Harry drank the thankfully, he remembered having an awful drink last night, clear glass of water.

Aunt Petunia collected his empty plate and glass and placed them in the dishwasher.

"I don't need you to do any cleaning today. You can go outside," Harry started to stand up as she said this. Aunt Petunia walked over to him, "Don't say anything to anyone about last night," she warned, her face inches away from his own, "clear?" he nodded. "Or you'll be stuck in your room for the rest of the summer." Harry nodded again.

Walking back upstairs to his room, Harry thought that he didn't really want to go outside, what would he say if people asked about his neck and eyes? Aunt Petunia had been quite insistent though and she had helped him last night.

Harry got to his room and pulled on his trainers, their soles were falling off at the front.

Outside Harry headed to the park. The sun was shining brightly over Little Whinging and there was little wind.

Mothers pushing along prams and with young children gave Harry disapproving looks when he walked into the park.

In the distance Harry could see Dudley and his friends sat with large ice creams and cans of fizzy pop.

Harry sat on a bench away from the parents disapproving look as possible. The looks were probably as he did still look a right state, Harry thought.

'Great.' Harry sat swinging his legs, 'today's going to be just fabulous,' he sighted, 'well, at least I'm not being kicked around on the bathroom floor.'

He wondered if his aunt wanted him to be outside all day. He didn't care what she thought; _he_ didn't want to be outside.

Standing up quickly Harry forgot his saw body, "Ow!'

"Aww, is poor Potty hurt? Does he need his mummy?" It was one of Dudley's friends

'How had they got over here with me noticing?' Harry thought.

Dudley and his friends were stood in front of Harry. Dudley was saying nothing and Harry thought he actually looked apologetic.

"What happened to you eyes, Potter?" Another firend continued.

"Get beat by Dud?" One friend continues.

Dudley still wasn't saying anything.

"Well, Big D, beat him again?"

It seemed to Harry that his cousin hadn't been paying attention to his friends, he had been looking at his neck, eyes and hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah," he responded unenthused. Suddenly full of vigour he stated, "I'm still hungry! Let's go to the corner shop and get some more food."

They left leaving Harry stood in front of the bench. Dudley his head around and attempted to smile at Harry though to him it looked like Dudleys mouth had just twitched.

Harry smiled inwardly, 'maybe that dementor attack did some good last summer.'

Knowing Dudley was leading his friends in the opposite direction from where Harry wanted to go so he left the park and walked back to number four Privet Drive.

Arriving at the house Harry opened the front door and slipped inside from the heat.

"Oh, Dudley, is that you, dear?" Aunt Petunias soft voice called as she walked into the hallway only to find "Harry! What are you doing?"

His response was a frown.

"Well, you might as well make yourself useful until Vernon gets home and help me with the front garden. It needs weeding."

Harry didn't want to go outside and he certainly did not want to help his aunt weed the front garden.

"It'll do you good to be outside and to keep moving."

Resigned to helping his aunt Harry sighed quietly, though he imagined his aunt heard him, and back outside to the front garden.

Having weeded the garden a few times every summer before Harry knew what he was doing but his aunt insisted that he just watched her and kept her company. Harry wondered why as no one in the Dursley household had ever wanted his company and she didn't want him to do any house work.

Harry soon found out why Aunt Petunia wanted him with her.

"Now, Harry," she started quietly so none of the nosey neighbours would hear. "Last night is not to occur again, understood? I don't want you upsetting or angering you uncle, he's having a stressful time at work as everyone does. Just stay out of his way…"

Interrupting Harry began heatedly, "I didn't get in his way, he just walked in…he was dru-"

"Stop your shouting now!" Petunia whispered harshly, "or there will be no dinner."

Harry shut up not wanting the consequences, as last time had resulted in him being hit when he went for a glass of water to help settle his rumbling stomach.

Aunt Petunia continued, "Just stay out of his way and everything will be fine." Her warning was too late.

A car pulled up onto the drive next to the front garden where Harry and Aunt Petunia were standing.

The car door slammed after a large oaf of a man got out holding his leather briefcase.

"You!" He began as he charged from the car to Harry, "you!" His arm was stretched forward point a chubby finger towards Harry.

Petunia tried to defuse her husbands anger, "Vernon, dear, you're home early." It was a feeble attempt and didn't work. Next she whispered sharply, "Vernon, the neighbours!" She was ignored.

Uncle Vernon had reached Harry, who hadn't moved since the car door had slammed, his uncle would never hit him out here not where the neighbours could see, would he?

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia warned again but Vernon continued unabated.

"You, boy! You caused me to be late for work this morning! If you hadn't behaved like you did last night I would not have slept through my alarm!" He put his hands on to Harry's shoulders shaking him, his grip get tighter with every syllable.

Vernon must have realised he was out in public and stopped shaking Harry, though not letting go of his shoulders, and turned to go inside.

As Vernon turned around he pushed Harry away from himself.

Harry staggered as he was pushed, he was very unsteady from being shaken, and fell back a few steps landing on the road where he just managed to stay upright.

**To Be Continued**

What did you think?


	5. The Accident

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Authors Note:** REVIEW people! I'm being serious; I really want to know what you think! Thanks very much to DeliaDee for my first and only review for this story. Anyway, enjoy this rather short chapter number five.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Five  
****The Accident**

In a car, not too far away from Privet Drive, was a women; one of the inhabitants of number eight Privet Drive. This woman was wearing a black skirt and blazer. She was quickly going home to collect her presentation that she needed for a meeting at work later in the day.

Her mobile phone was held to her ear with one hand, her other hand on the steering wheel.

The phone call she was making was an important one; it was her colleague who was about tom set up the meeting room ready for the presentation later this afternoon.

Talking to her colleague was using a lot of her concentration and as she turned into Privet Drive she was speeding.

Stumbling on the road Harry straightened up and turned 180 degrees around to face number four Privet Drive when there was a blur of silver, a screech of breaks and searing pain throughout his body.

Passers by and neighbours watched in horror as a boys body was flung by the front of the silver car onto the bonnet and crashing into the windscreen with such force the glass splintered leaving a cobwebbed pattern of frosted glass in the middle of the windscreen.

The car came to a halt and the boy's body rolled from the splintered windscreen down onto the bonnet and slid with a dull thump onto the hot concrete of the road. For all the witnesses it seemed to happen in slow motion, from the car speeding around the corner to the sickening thud of the boys body hitting the road in front of the stationary car.

Aunt Petunia's bony hand had just gripped the handle of the front door to number four Privet Drive to let Vernon and herself inside from the scolding heat when from behind she heard the screeching of tires and several sickening thuds and scrapes, glass cracking and a final thud.

Turning around Petunia saw Vernons line of sight and followed it to find "Harry!" She yelled whilst running over to the road.

Harry was lying on his left side facing the stationary car his body was unmoving with unnatural twists and odd angles. Thick blood had pooled around his head, his thick unruly black hair pasted with it.

As Aunt Petunia reached him she saw his chest moving slowly and unevenly up and down. He was alive. 'Thank God.' Aunt Petunia bent down, Harrys eyes were open, still bloodshot, his left nearly swollen shut, a deep cut leading from his temple to his forehead oozing blood over the left hand side of his bruised and grazed face, dripping steadily onto the concrete. He was awake. 'Oh, God.' The lids of his eyes closing droopily then opening moments later.

The women in the car had dropped her mobile phone after she had sped around the corner onto Privet Drive and saw a boy standing in the middle of the road staring wide eyed at the car. She braked hard, her car screeching and steaming. It wasn't enough and she went careering into the boys thin frame sending him up over the bonnet and onto the windscreen, she screamed as the glass splintered, blood splattered over the frosted glass and thud, the body landed at the foot of her car. 'Oh, God!' she didn't know what to do. She got out of her car to find Petunia Dursley running from her door to the front of the car.

"Call an ambulance!" Mrs Number Seven called and eldest son ran inside the house, coming out moments later.

"They're on their way," he informed Petunia, "they say to not move him and keep him awake."

Unsure what had happened as Harry became aware of the concrete beneath him and the car facing him; his first thought was one of pain. His whole body was on fire. Had his uncle been using him as a human punch bag again? Wasn't his uncle at work?

Lying on the ground Harry realised there were mumbling people all around him, or were they shouting? What had he done now?

Blood trickled over his vision; he wanted to wipe it away but he found he couldn't move.

His uncle must have really kicked him hard, he could feel blood pouring out of his nose and his mouth was full of a coppery tasting substance.

Opening his mouth in an attempt to rid the blood from it more took its place, sloshing from his nose and up his throat. He was going to choke. Harry's body wouldn't allow hat and so his throat constricted causing him to throw up the thick red substance.

His chest ached and his breathing was becoming more and more laboured.

Trying to figure out where he was, it was too hot for him to be inside, Harry looked around, still unable to move, his vision was blurry; he'd lost his glasses again.

The light darkened as a women swam into his vision. Her lips were moving. She was talking, Harry couldn't hear, all he could hear was buzzing.

"Harry? Harry? Can you hear me? Harry? Come on Harry, I need you to stay awake, you've been hurt, ok? You need to stay awake, it's very important," Petunia was leaning over Harry willing the ambulance to get to him quickly.

Harry couldn't hear Aunt Petunia though he was now aware of her presence. What was she doing? It hurt even to think. Maybe he'd feel better if he moved out of the uncomfortable position he was currently lying in.

He began to move, trying to sit up. When he had barely even moved his achingly stiff arm he was pushed back down lightly and Harry didn't protest as just the slight movement of his arm sent pain swimming around his whole body.

"No, Harry, please, you've got to stay still, I know it hurts, I know, but you can't move. The ambulance will be here very soon, ok? Harry?" Harry's eyes began rolling, "Harry? Harry? Stay awake…"

The buzzing in Harry's ears was clearing and he began to hear snippets of Aunt Petunia's speech, "Ambulance…ok…? Harry? Harry…? Awake…" He was drifting off into the darkness where there was no pain.

Privet Drive was silent, all inhabitants were outside, those who were inside at the time of the accident had come out too; they were all watching the scene before them waiting, waiting for any change and for the ambulance.

**To Be Continued**

Tell me what you think? Good or bad?


	6. Sirens and Paramedics

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and friends are still not mine. James and Karen are mine.

**Authors Note: **I am no medical expert so please pretty please correct my mistakes. Hope you enjoy chapter six.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Six  
****Sirens and Paramedics**

After receiving a call an ambulance was sent of to Privet Drive, Little Whinging, sirens blaring.

James was driving the ambulance and his partner Karen was directing him through the maze of houses and streets that made up Little Whinging. They were heading to an accident where a pedestrian had been hit by a car. All they knew was that the victim was a teenaged boy; they wouldn't know how dire the situation was until they reached the scene. They were always prepared for the worst.

The windows of the ambulance were open, due to the hot weather, and the two paramedics could hear their own sirens and the sounds of the children playing out in the streets.

Driving quickly James was aware of the children playing, they didn't need another pedestrian being hit by a vehicle.

Harry was shaken gently into consciousness again, he was lying on the ground in front of the car and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and disappear from the world, from the pain.

Aunt Petunia kept talking to her nephew and shaking him very gently to keep him awake.

In the distance Harry heard sirens. His aunt heard too.

"Can you hear that, Harry? You'll be fine soon; you've just got to stay awake a little longer." Petunia didn't think her nephew was going to stay awake much longer. She tried a different approach, "If you manage to stay awake you'll see your friends soon." The sirens were getting louder.

Harry felt as if he had been lying on the ground for hours, he knew he should stay awake but it was getting harder and harder, his eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. It was becoming more and more difficult to breath.

Arriving at the scene the paramedics, James and Karen, saw the back of a silver car and a crowd of people around the front of the vehicle.

Seeing the ambulance arrive Petunia let out a sigh of relief, "Harry? Harry, the ambulance is here." Harry didn't acknowledge her.

The crowd parted to allow the two paramedics and their equipment through to Harry.

James and his partner walked through the parted crowd to reach the victim. There was a thin bony women leaning over a boy who looked to be about fourteen.

"Can everyone step back, please," Karen instructed the crowd and went over to the boy.

James spoke to the thin women, "Are you his mother? What's his name?" he asked quickly as he knelt down to asses the black haired boy.

"No…no, I'm his aunt, his…his name's Harry, Harry Potter," she stuttered and looking down she noticed she had blood covering her hands, Harrys blood.

"Ok, don't worry, we're just going to see what's wrong and make sure he's all right. We'll stabilise him then take him to hospital," James said to reassure Harrys aunt. Bending down to reach Harry he looked towards Karen.

"Breaths are shallow, pulse is weak, he's lost a fair amount of blood with this head wound, he's hypotensive." she stated.

Barely conscience Harry could hear two new sets of voices and saw flashes of green.

"Can you tell me you name, sweetheart?" asked a green blur.

He mouthed his name then found his voice, it was no more than a whisper, "H-Harry," blood came out.

"Hi there Harry," continued the soft voice, "my name is Karen and my partner here is called James, we're paramedics and we're going to help you. Do you know what happened, Harry?"

There was no reply.

Harry had no idea what had happened unless his uncle had hit him again and he certainly did not want to admit that.

"Ok, Harry, can you tell me how old you are?" Karen questioned again.

A shot of pain ran up Harry's leg and he cried out.

"Left knee is dislocated," James stated to Karen.

Karen nodded and continued to distract Harry whilst she also worked on him.

Taking a neck brace out of her kit Karen repeated the question, "Harry, how old are you, love?" as she fastened the neck brace around Harry.

"Fifteen," he replied through gritted teeth.

Becoming less and less lucid Harry cried out several times as the paramedics prepared him for transport. He only heard glimpses of what the two paramedics were saying.

"James…spinal…back board…"

'James,' Harry thought as he heard one of the green blurs.

"D-dad?" Harry whispered, "Dad?"

Harry didn't hear his aunt telling the paramedics that James was the name of Harry's dad. He had closed his emerald eyes and was ignorant to the world.

Strapping Harry to the backboard James and Karen saw him loose consciousness.

"Harry? Harry? Come on Harry."

A breathing mask was slipped onto Harrys head and a beep-beep-beep could be heard from a monitor as Harry was wheeled into the ambulance.

Aunt Petunia got in the back of the ambulance.

On the way to the hospital Karen remained in the back of the ambulance with the unconscious Harry, whose condition was deteriorating. He had stopped being able to breath on his own and was now intubated.

James drove the vehicle with the sirens blaring.

It was nearing the end of the afternoon when they got Harry to the Accident and Emergency department at The Royal Surrey County Hospital.

**To Be Continued**

Shortest chapter so far. I don't think it's a particularly good chapter but what did you think?


	7. Hospital

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** All JK Rowling's, well, except for the idea and the doctors and nurses.

**Authors Note: **Hello, apologies for the late update, I had said I would have this chapter done yesterday but it turned out to be a very hectic day, I went shopping in the morning with my mum, bought two t-shirts, a skirt, some sun cream and 3 books, sat in Starbucks then went to look at some carpets, sat in Starbucks again, nearly bought a cheese grater, got home, spent some brief time at my own BBQ, got a call from my friends at 9pm asking me to sleepover and I did. Again I am no medical expert so please pretty please correct my mistakes. Doctor Wyld is named after my mother. Thanks very much for the reviews; I feed off them. Thanks, also, to lots of you who have put my story on alert and in your favourites. I don't really like the previous chapter; I hope it wasn't too awful for all of you. Enjoy chapter seven.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Seven  
****Hospital**

The next time Harry woke he was unable to move, he felt trapped, and there were bright lights, more voices and a tube in his mouth and throat. He panicked.

Where was he?

The outside world faded once more.

Aunt Petunia remained outside the trauma room whilst her nephew was being treated inside, she could see the doctors and nurses working on Harry through a glass frame in the doors.

Petunia couldn't shake the image of Harry lying in the ambulance bruised, broken and bloody from her head, his left eye nearly swollen shut with the cut curling from his temple to his forehead, still bleeding slowly. The rest of his face was marred with livid angry looking bruises and cuts. Harry's clothes had been ripped during the accident, deep grazes and dark bruises could be seen under the tatters.

In the trauma room Harry was lying unconscious; the medical staff were examining him and hooking him up to several machines.

Cutting Harrys clothes off a doctor checked his chest, "That's some broken ribs, can we get a chest x-ray, I'm concerned about his lungs."

The portable x-ray machine was put over Harry and the room was cleared whilst the x-ray was taken.

"His left lung's been punctured."

"Call up to the OR."

"Doctor, have you seen these? They can't have been caused by the car."

"He's stable for now, let's get a CT scan then send him up to surgery." A skull fracture had been found after another x-ray.

She didn't know how long she had been waiting when Harry was wheeled past her hooked up to various tubes and wires. He was still wearing the neck brace. Petunia saw that his clothes had been removed and some of the blood that he had been caked in had thankfully gone.

A doctor came over to Aunt Petunia to explain the situation to her.

"Your nephew's been taken for a CT scan and then he's going to surgery, they're going to fix his collapsed lung and once he's…"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"If the surgery goes well and there are no complications then it'll be promising."

"Promising?" Petunia asked shrilly.

"You need to understand, Mrs…"

"Dursley," she supplied.

"Mrs Dursley you need to understand that Harry has had a very serious accident. We'll know more when he wakes after surgery. He's having a CT scan to check for bleeding in his a brain as a result of the skull fracture. This consent form needs to be signed for the surgery," The doctor explained and handed a clipboard to her.

Petunia looked down a scanned the clipboard.

"Thoracoscopy? What's that?" Petunia asked as she signed the form.

"It's to correct his collapsed lung; it's a simple enough procedure," Seeing the concern on Mrs Dursleys face, "We're doing all we can to make sure Harry's going to be fine. If you have any questions you can speak to someone at the nurse's station and they will come and find me. Take a seat in the waiting room and the surgeon will see you when Harry is out."

The doctor left leaving Petunia standing outside the trauma room. She let out a long breath, why had she become so concerned about Lily's son? He was Lily's.

"Is there a phone I can use?" she asked to a passing nurse.

Petunia was directed to the nearest payphone.

At the phone she realised she would not be able to contact her nephews headmaster, whom she had been told to contact in the letter left with a one year Harry at her front door 14 years ago if something were to happen to him.

She needed to get home and use Harry's owl. Petunia decided it could wait until Harry was out of surgery.

Petunia called Vernon on the hospitals payphone, informing him that she would be home later and that he and Dudley should phone for a take-away.

Vernon was not pleased that his nephew had caused so much havoc, his wife had informed him she was going to be late home because she had to stay with the brat, admittedly those weren't her exact words.

After the ambulance had taken Harry to the hospital a police car turned up at Privet Drive and the two officers had been around the houses to speak to the inhabitants and examined the road and the vehicle to establish what had happened. Vernon was not happy when they came knocking at his door asking questions.

Petunia had been sat in the waiting room for awhile when a surgeon came in and found her flipping through a home decoration magazine.

"Mrs Dursley?" she nodded and the surgeon continued, "Your nephew is out of surgery and has been taken to the recovery room, so we can monitor any effects of the surgery. You'll be able to see him shortly. There were no complications with the surgery, I can show where he is if you'd like."

Petunia nodded once again. The surgeon showed her the recovery room and she walked inside. There was a doctor and a nurse standing over Harry's bed.

The ventilator had been turned off and the long tube taken out of Harry. "His oxygen saturation is too low," the nurse said looking at the pulse ox monitor and so an oxygen mask was slipped over his nose and mouth.

Mrs Dursley stood beside Harry looking down at him.

"Hello, Mrs Dursley, I'm Harrys doctor, Nicola Wyld, as you know Harry's had quite a serious accident but so far he seems to be recovering well, he should regain consciousness in the next few hours or so."

"I'm not staying," Petunia said briskly, "I have to get back to my husband." Harry was going to be fine, she needed to go home; she shouldn't have stayed here for so long.

The nurse and the doctor exchanged looks, "It'll help Harry when he wakes if there is someone here that he knows." Dr Wyld explained, "We could also do with you filling in a few forms as Harry's medical file isn't complete."

"He hasn't been to a hospital before and he had all in inoculations at school."

"He's never seen a doctor before?"

"Never needed to."

"You're his legal guardian?"

"Yes, my husband and I are."

"His parents…"

"Died, car crash, years ago."

"O-ok, the form won't take long, there's just a few simple questions." The doctor passed a clipboard and pen to Petunia who took a seat next to Harry.

She filled in the blank sections. Address. Contact number. She ticked his immunisations. School address. School address? What should she put for that? Surely not Hogwarts? Petunia left it blank.

Petunia handed the file to the nurse.

Laura collected the file from Mrs Dursley and then checked on Harry.

"Mrs Dursley, when Harry was brought in we noticed some bruises and cuts," Laura explained gently, "They can't be explained by the accident and they're older…"

"What are you accusing me of? He's a clumsy boy, always has been," Mrs Dursley responded quickly and harshly.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Mrs Dursley, but I'm afraid its procedure to call in a social worker when there are unexplained injuries on a child, just to be safe."

"Right, well, I really must be going now."

Mrs Dursley left not giving a second look at Harry leaving Laura standing over his prone body.

Harry was left alone, except for his nurse, Laura, doing a check up every hour, in the recovery room unaware of anything. His chest was moving slowly up and down with the oxygen allowing him to breath with more ease; a chest tube from his lung was draining blood and fluids away into a bag under the bed. There were several IVs in the back of his left hand and the inside of his right elbow replacing some of the lost blood and providing pain medication.

The wound on his head was covered with a pristine white gauze obstructed his swollen and bruised left eye. The white plastic neck brace was still in place. His right wrist and a lot of his hand were encased in white plaster and his left knee was wrapped up tightly to aide the healing of the dislocation.

Covering his body were numerous cuts, grazes, scratches and bruises. One laceration on his chest had been stitched closed with a white gauze placed over.

"Hi there again, Harry, It's Laura again, just doing another check up," She spoke to him everytime she went over to his bed. Laura had been a nurse for two years, specialising in paediatrics and she had never met a parent or guardian who had not insisted on staying with their child.

Harry felt as if he were floating, he was completely unaware where his was and why he felt so light. Opening his eyes Harry was shocked by all the light and closed them once more. He felt cold.

It wasn't long after midnight when Laura noticed Harry waking she walked over to him. She slipped the oxygen mask off.

"Hiya there, can you open your eyes again for me, sweetheart."

He did and this time the offending light seemed dimmer, he was looking up into the blurry face of a woman. Beeping could be heard.

"That's great sweetheart. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

'I don't know,' attempted Harry but all that came out of his dry mouth was a sort of grunt. He frowned and tried again, "D-dunno."

"Ok, can you tell your name, darling?" The gentle voice continued.

"H-Harry," He responded.

"And your date of birth?"

"31st of J-July, 1980."

The lady introduced herself and continued to asked questions, "Few more questions I'm afraid, Harry. Ok. Do you know where you are?"

This time Harry tried to shake his head for 'no' but found he couldn't. "No," he answered.

"You're in a hospital, Harry."

Harry was confused he still had no idea what had happened. The last thing he could remember was being at the Dursleys. 'Oh, God, the bathroom,' thought Harry, 'No, he can't be here because of that.'

"Wha-h-happened?" he slurred.

"You had an accident; you were hit by a car."

A car? He couldn't remember a car. He was so tired.

"How many fingers can you see, Harry?" she showed him her hand.

The fingers were blurred, his head hurt, where were his glasses? Though his vision seemed even more blurred than usual.

"Dunno," he responded, he just want to close his eyes and sleep.

"Ok, can you squeeze my hand, please," Laura place her hand into Harrys left, careful of the gauze taped over the stitched up cuts on his palm.

Her hand was very lightly squeezed, she left his right hand as his wrist had been broken and asked him if he could feel his toes, he could, and then asked if he could wiggle them, he did, wincing when pain coursed through his left leg.

"That's great, Harry, well done." He was asleep before she finished her sentence. Laura placed the oxygen mask back over his face and left.

It was dark at number four Privet Drive whilst Mrs Dursley wrote a note to Albus Dumbledore. Once finished she sent it off with Harrys owl, who had been un-cooperating until Petunia stated it was to help Harry.

Hedwig flew quickly from Privet Drive into the night.

Petunia watched the owl fly out of sight and closed Harry's bedroom window. They know. The hospital staff know. They'd seen. They had called a social worker. What was she going to say? How could she explain Harry's injuries? She would have to speak to Harry and Vernon before the social worker did.

After working out what she would say to them so the social worker received the same story from all three of them Petunia went to bed.

**To Be Continued**

Please pretty please review. Tell me your thoughts, your ideas.


	8. Remus and Molly

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Note:** Here's a very brief chapter, I'm supposed to be packing as I'm going on holiday tomorrow morning, my first holiday abroad without parents. I am slightly worried that there is going to be terrorist attacks whilst my friend and I are there, I'm going to Majorca, could be interesting.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Eight  
****Remus and Molly**

The Burrow was silent, it was three in the morning and all the inhabitants save Molly Weasley and her visitor were asleep.

Sat in her cluttered kitchen was Remus Lupin; she was pouring him a second cup of tea.

Molly had walked down to the kitchen a few hours ago, she couldn't sleep, to find Remus sat at the kitchen table with heavy bags under his eyes.

"Remus," she smiled, "can't sleep either?" it looked to Molly as if he hadn't slept well in weeks.

After making Remus his first cup of tea she sat down opposite him.

"How are you doing? It's been so busy lately." It had been busy lately and as a result the two of them hadn't managed to talk other than an occasional update with The Order. They had both been busy with their separate tasks.

"I'm fine, how are you? It must be a comfort to have the extra wards on the house."

"Yes, yes it is, it's good for all of us even if Order members are coming and going all day long, It's always nice to have company and we'll all be happier when Harry is allowed to leave the Dursleys," she smile heartedly.

Molly continued, "It's horrible that he got sent there straight after…straight after the events at The Ministry, they're so awful to him, and after last summer as well, he must hate us all, I tried talking to Albus but he wouldn't hear it. Ron was saying how Harry wasn't going down to the Great Hall with everyone, barely sleeping, having all those terrible nightmares and just wondering around the castle in last few weeks of term. Did you manage to speak to him?" He'll be blaming himself again, won't he?"

Remus sighed and shook his head solemnly "No, I didn't…I-I couldn't," he admitted guiltily, "I didn't think I'd be much use."

Molly smiled sympathetically, Sirius' death had been on everyone, especially Remus, his last remaining school friend, his best friend.

They sat in silence for several moments.

"Did you hear what Harry did when he got back to Hogwarts after-after Sirius died?" Remus asked.

Shaking her head, "no," realising if Ron hadn't told her he probably didn't know himself.

"He completely destroyed Dumbledore's office, he was hysterical, he smashed everything. Dumbledore wouldn't let him leave. Harry was so angry, he was yelling and screaming. He said he didn't want to be himself anymore. It took awhile to calm him down," Remus looked down sadly, "I didn't know what I would be able to do, so…so I didn't talk to him, I wish I had."

"He was you best friend, he'll understand why you didn't want to talk about it either, he's never spoken about things like that, he'll understand."

Molly and Remus sat in each others company throughout the early morning.

Not long after three in the morning there was a knock at the door.

Standing up Molly wondered who it could be; she frowned and then opened the door.

It was Albus Dumbledore with a grave expression on his face.

Seeing his expression Remus shot up from his slouched position on the chair and walked over to Dumbledore.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

Dumbledore looked from Remus to Molly and back again.

"I just received a letter from Harry's aunt. There has been an accident."

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed.

Remus was looking directly into Dumbledore's eyes, not taking a breath.

"Harry was taken to hospital. He was hit by a car," Dumbledore informed them gravely, "He's fine, when she sent the letter he had been taken out of surgery."

Molly exclaimed again, "Surgery!"

"I'm going to see him," Remus stated, letting out a breath he couldn't remember holding.

Dumbledore held out his hand, "No, you can't, you won't be able to see him until the morning. Get some sleep. I shall contact the hospital and ask when it is best for you to see him."

Remus looked livid.

"There are visiting hours and we are not relatives."

"We're better family than his relatives!"

Remus calmed down, it wouldn't do Harry any good to be ranting and raving.

After discussing plans for visiting Harry Dumbledore left The Burrow leaving Molly and Remus to sit in the kitchen wide awake with worry.

**To Be Continued**

Tada, what did you think? Dumbledore's being a bit mean, isn't he? Not allowing Remus to see him straight away.


	9. Remus’ Visit

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling, she owns Harry Potter and friends, I'm borrowing them.

**Authors Note:** This is my last chapter before I go on holiday in the morning, hope you enjoy. For some bizarre reason every time I try to reply to a review it says Review Reply Denied….so to **B00kw0rm92 **They certainly do, though it'll be a few chapters yet, **cubye4 **Glad you are enjoying, I'm definitely updating soon, well, now, about 20 minutes after your review, aren't I good?

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Nine  
****Remus' First Visit**

Laura's night shift at The Royal Surrey County Hospital finished at eight in the morning. She had been checking on her patient Harry Potter every hour, talking to him as she did

When eight in the morning stroked and her shift ended Laura didn't go home straight away.

In the locker room Laura changed into her jeans and slipped on a white shirt and pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

She was feeling quite tired and so got a cup of coffee from the machine in the staff room.

Walking back into the Recovery Room she greeted her friend Mark who was taking her shift from her and was currently checking up on Harry, a clipboard in his hands.

Looking up from Harry he saw her, "Shouldn't you be home already?" He smiled.

Laura smiled back, "Probably, but you know me, big softy at heart," she sat down in the plastic chair next to the bed.

Mark frowned.

"His aunt just left him here all on his own. Apparently a family friend is coming in soon; reception got a phone call a few hours ago. I'll just keep him company for a little longer, he's only a child. He woke earlier and he had no idea where he was, it must have been scary, if he wakes again it'll be nice for him to see a familier face."

Mark had read Harrys file when he came into work, "Did you mention the unexplained bruises to his aunt? It says here that the social worker has been contacted," he indicated the file.

"Yeah, she wasn't pleased, said he was always clumsy."

"You don't get strangle marks from being clumsy, are his eyes bloodshot because of the skull fracture or do you think he was strangled?"

"Well, he was definitely strangled. Nicola says it could be from either. We won't know unless Harry tells us."

After a few moments of silence Mark began, "Well, do leave sometime soon, you're on again tonight," and he left to continue his round.

Laura continued to sit on the plastic chair drinking her coffee and reading a magazine that she'd pulled out of her bag, looking over it every now and then to take a glimpse of Harry, who was still unconscious.

An hour later during Harry's next check up Mark insisted that she would go home and sleep as her next shift was at eight tonight.

Laura left saying goodbye to Harry as she went.

At The Burrow Remus had fallen asleep on the chair at the kitchen table after Molly had gone upstairs to bed.

Mr Weasley woke Remus before he set off to work in the morning; his wife had explained what had happened when joined him in bed a few hours ago.

Once Remus had eaten a little breakfast he set off for the hospital, catching the Knight Bus near The Burrow.

In the hospital Remus went straight to the reception.

"Hi, I'm here to see a patient."

"Ok," said the chirpy receptionist, "What's their name?"

"Harry Potter, he was brought yesterday afternoon."

Laura was leaving the hospital through the front doors, as she walked past the reception she heard a name, "Harry Potter…" She stopped listening to the conversation.

"Ok, let me just see which ward he is in for you," the receptionist, Gina, spoke to a very tired looking man, Laura walked over to him.

"He's in the Recovery Room, if you just…"

"It's ok, Gina, I'll show him," Laura stated and indicated to the man the direction from which she had came. Laura smiled at the gentleman, "Are you a friend of the family?" She asked.

"Yeah…yes I suppose I am," Laura was confused, "I mean not, not his aunt and uncle, his parents."

They continued walking up to the Recovery Room, "Mt name is Remus," he stretched out his hand, "I was one of his parent's best friends and I was Harry's professor for a year at his school."

Taking Remus' hand Laura shook it and introduced herself. They just entered a lift. "Laura Manning, I'm a nurse, one of Harrys, I was looking after him last night in the Recovery Room."

"What exactly is the Recovery Room? Is Harry all right?"

Laura faltered, "Has Mrs Dursley not explained what happened?"

"I only know he was in an accident with a car," Remus stated and with urgency, "He is ok, isn't he?"

"He's been stable for awhile. I will get his doctor to explain the details of his injuries. Harry's broken several bones and punctured his lung. There are a few deep cuts and grazes but most are minor. He woke up briefly earlier this morning and he answered a few questions which was good. He should wake up again soon."

Now out of the lift they turned into the Recovery Room where Remus could see patients on hospital beds surrounded by machinery and a few had family members sat by them.

A doctor was stood talking to a nurse, who Laura recognised as Nicola and Mark. Laura went over and spoke to them as Remus remained standing just in front of the double door entrance.

The doctor walked over to him, "Hi, I'm Doctor Nicola Wyld, I'm Harry's doctor. We can talk a bit later if you'd like, I'm sure you're desperate to see Harry. He's doing very well considering the type of accident so you don't need to worry about all the machinery and tubes, they're just so we can monitor him closely as he's just had surgery," she explained giving Remus a reassuring smile and she lead him to Harrys bed near the far corner. "Here he is. I'll give you some privacy." Doctor Wyld left.

Looking down at Harry from the end of the bed Remus' heart ached. Harry seemed so small and vulnerable. There were several tubes are varying sizes leading in and out of Harrys body. His neck was in a brace, his wrist was wrapped in a cast and there were bruises and grazes covering his exposed skin, Remus didn't doubt that there were more under the hospital gown and under the white sheet that lay over his small frame.

Unless you knew it was Harry Remus didn't think he would be recognised unless he opened his eyes. Harrys face was littered with cuts, grazes and bruises. The majority of the top left of his face, including his swollen and bruised eye, was covered in a white gauze held in place by a bandage. His right eye was also bruised, it looked like he hadn't slept in a very long time as the bruise gather under his eye, reddening as it ceased.

"Hello Harry," Remus said as he moved to the side of the bed, "Its Remus." Suddenly he didn't know what to say, should he comfort Harry? Tell him that everything was going to be fine? Was everything going to be fine? Harry was so pale that it looked to Remus as if he were on his death bed.

Remus heard footsteps coming towards the bed; he turned round and was greeted by Doctor Wyld.

"He'll wake soon?"

"Yes, he'll wake up again in his own time, his body's been through a traumatic accident and it needs to heal. The broken ribs that punctured his lung are healing nicely and the surgery went well. His broken wrist wasn't a complicated break and has been set; it'll be in the plaster for a few weeks. He dislocated his knee, but it's been put back and strapped up for support. I was a little concerned about his skull fracture however a CT scan yesterday showed that his brain wasn't bleeding and when he woke earlier he was answering questions well. Some of the deeper cuts have been stitched, the one on his forehead and one on his chest. The other cuts and bruises are mainly superficial. We'll be moving Harry into a new room within the day." Doctor Wyld explained as Remus was staring down at Harry's broken body. "I realise it's a lot to take in and I want to assure you that Harry will be fine given time. It's quite a miracle that Harry's injuries aren't worse, the car was speeding."

After a few moments the doctor continued, "I know you probably don't want to hear this but Harry has some unexplained injuries. Bruises and cuts that couldn't have been caused by the accident."

Remus frowned and looked at her., "You're not saying…"

"We've called a social worker, as is procedure, who will talk to Harry when he is awake."

Had Harry been hit by the Dursleys? What had happened?

"The police will also want a statement from Harry. You're welcome to stay with Harry; if you have any questions or want to talk you can find my staff or me."

"Thank you," Remus replied.

After Doctor Wyld had walked away Remus took the chair next to the bed and sank into it. It was a lot to take in, like the doctor had said, and everything felt really surreal.

For the rest of the morning Remus remained in the plastic chair next to Harry, not wanting to leave his side and talking about insignificant things, whispering quietly when things like Quidditch came up.

Harry's vitals were checked and noted every hour. Mark would explain what he was doing during these check ups.

In some check ups medication was given, and saline bags were changed along with emptying the one at the side of the bed that lead from the chest tube. Bandages would also be changed in some check ups.

Around lunchtime Remus saw Harry's left hand move, he stared at Harry. His eyes fluttered open then closed seconds later.

"Harry?"

**To Be Continued**

Cliffhanger, I'm so mean. What did you think?


	10. Waking Again

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Authors Note:** I just had quick read through of the first few chapters, and oh my gosh I am so mean to Harry. Sorry for a late update, I had planned to write a new chapter when I got back from my holiday but things were so hectic. Thanks to all my reviewers, whom I'm afraid I don't think I've responded to personally this time because FF when a bit funny, so big thank you to you all and to the great number of you who have put my story on alert and saved it in your favourites. Enjoy chapter 10, my longest chapter so far, it's as long as my anti-Semitism coursework which I am proud to say I got 92 out of 100, beating my friends, it was a B, I wonder what an A is if 92 is a B, I'll be more than a little annoyed if an A is 93….going off at a slight tangent. I decided to split the chapter in the end and chapter 11 will be posted tomorrow.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Ten  
****Waking Again**

What's all that noise? Harry thought. Wait, where was he? He was lying on his back on a soft mattress, he wasn't at the Dursleys, there were no springs sticking into his body.

The blur of noise that Harry had been hearing began to sound more solid.

Beeping.

Machines.

Hospital.

Harry opened his eyes briefly to confirm his thoughts.

White.

Defiantly a hospital, but why was he here?

As he strained his thoughts he heard something that sounded like his name.

"Harry?" There is was again, it was definitely his name. Who was it? Was it that Lucy, no, Laura?

"Harry? Can you hear me?"

'Yes,' he recognised the voice.

"Harry?"

Remus.

"Can you open your eyes again for me?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw the fuzzy figure of his ex professor. He heard footsteps as he looked up at Remus.

Remus saw Harry squinting and looked to the table next to him. "Here you go," he said as he placed the glasses onto Harrys face after the oxygen mask was slipped off, "Your glasses are pretty versatile, aren't they?" he smiled.

Harry was confused, why was Remus here?

He cleared his throat, "R-Remus," he whispered hoarsely still looking up at him; thankfully he wasn't as blurry, though he was still not quite fuzzy free.

The footsteps belonged to a nurse who leaned over Harry and began to speak, "Hi there Harry, I'm Mark another nurse here, are you any pain?"

"No," Harry's reply was barely a whisper.

"Good. Can you remember waking up earlier?"

Forgetting about the previous time he had attempted to nod Harry tried but again found he could not move his neck, "Yeah," it came out as another whisper.

"That's great; can you tell me where you are then?" Mark continued.

"Hospital," his voice was gradually getting clearer.

"Good, and can you remember why you're here?"

Harry sighed, "N-no." Why couldn't he remember?

"That's fine, you hurt your head so you may not remember yet, you were hit by a car. What's the last thing you can remember?"

He couldn't remember the car, he could however remember the incident in the bathroom, 'Oh, God,' did everyone know?

"I-I dunno," Harry realised it may have sounded like a lie, it was a lie the last thing he remember was the morning after the bathroom incident, but right now he couldn't care less.

"You'll be moving into your on room in a few hours, Harry, so just get some rest and call me if you are in any pain, ok?" Mark left.

Remus smiled down at Harry, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Dunno, kinda sore, I'spose."

"I'm not surprised, you were hit by a car," It slipped out of Remus' mouth before he thought.

"S'ry."

"No, it's not your fault."

After a few moments of silence Harry asked, "Wha' day's it?"

"Tuesday," Remus replied, "Lunchtime."

"I'm tired," Harry slurred.

"Close your eyes and sleep then, are you warm enough?"

"Mmm," Harry closed his eyes and was asleep within a minute.

Remus slipped the oxygen mask over Harry's face, careful not to disturb him, sighed and sat back in his chair, seeing his best friends son hurt like this was awful; lying on the hospital bed he looked so vulnerable, so small. There was a pit of dread in Remus' stomach; he knew Harry would be questioned about the unexplained injuries very soon now that he was going to be moved out of the recovery room.

Unexplained injuries.

His sleep deprived irrational mind had assumed the worse; that Harry had been hit by his relatives. His uncle, his cousin? His aunt? Remus now hoped that perhaps Harry had hurt himself, fallen over or gotten into a fight but he knew it was unlikely, he had been informed that there were large hand shaped bruises covered by the neck brace, there were bruises on his back from kicks, from someone much bigger than himself. Remus wanted it to be someone else, not his relatives, not just because of Harry but selfishly himself, how could he have let this happen to Harry?

Becoming aware of the world once more Harry blearily opened his eyes. From his position on the bed he could only see the ceiling and the tops of the two adjacent walls. He was in a different room.

He shifted a little on his bed.

"Harry?" it was Remus.

Harry smiled; he was now looking up into Remus tired face. Harry moved his arm to remove the obstruction from his mouth and nose. He found his right wrist Heavy and once he's brought it into his line of sight he saw it was covered in white plaster.

Remus saw what Harry was trying to do, "Here let me," he removed the oxygen mask, "there you go." Having been advised what to do when Harry woke Remus continued, "How are you feeling? Do you remember-"

"Hospital. Car," came Harrys quite voice.

"You're getting good," Remus smiled and gave Harry his glasses.

Harry smiled unenthusiastically back at his ex-professor as his glasses were slipped on. His vision was no longer blurry.

"W-when can I go ho-get out of here?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"Shouldn't I be at, like, St. Mungos or something?"

"I can speak to Dumbledore but do really want to be there?"

Harry thought about and realising that the press would most likely find him there, "No, s'pose I don't," he said dejectedly, "but I would be better quicker though." And no one would think he was as weak.

"Yeah you would, like I said, I will speak to Dumbledore, I'm sure he's going to want a meeting anyway."

"Oh, of course, you can all just sit around talking about me over tea," Harry said through gritted teeth, his chest was starting to hurt. Why did he feel so angry? He knew he shouldn't have said it, they were just going to help him but he didn't want people knowing that he was weak. So weak that his Muggle of an uncle could beat him and induce fear when he thought of him, but know one knew that yet and if he was careful he would make sure no one would ever know. His chest was rising up and down rapidly.

Remus noticed Harrys breathing had become laboured. "Harry you know it's not like that," he responded calmly, "It's to help you."

"Well-well, I don't need your help," his chest felt like it was going to burst.

"Harry, you need calm down," Remus stated as he called for a nurse, "you need to calm down and breathe." Harry was coughing, his chest was heaving up and down.

A nurse walked into the room at a quick pace, "He's having trouble breathing, his chest was…" Remus trailed off, he felt useless, there was nothing he could do as he watched the nurse calm Harry down.

The nurse moved away from the bed and Harry was again in Remus' view. The oxygen mask was on and his eyes were closed, shielding him from the hospital room.

He looked towards the nurse for reassurance, "He's fine, he just had a bit of a panic."

"Harry?" Remus asked as the nurse left the room, "Come on Harry, I know you're awake," Remus tried to add some light into his voice; he wanted Harry to know he wasn't upset at his outburst. It was a lie though, he was upset, not at Harry but at the situation, Harry had been hurt again and he hadn't been able to stop it.

Harry opened his eyes, "Much better." Harry didn't appear to acknowledge his presence. "Do you need anything? Want anything?" Sensing Harry's answer to what he ideally wants Remus quickly added, "Drink? Magazine? Book?"

Removing the mask again with his bandaged left hand he said, looking up at Remus, "I'm sorry, I don't why I-I said what said," The corner of his lips moved to smile slightly, "I don't mind not leaving right now, I just-I-I-I don't know."

Remus tried to help Harry out, "It's confusing, all of this, you've been hurt, you can't remember just yet what happened, I'm feeling confused, I don't know what I should do, or say for that matter," he smiled down at Harry hoping that in admitting his feelings Harry might do the same.

In Harrys mind there was a conflicting battle going on, should he tell Remus what had happened with his uncle? No, he never wanted anyone to know, he didn't want to be weak, or show people that he was but everyone must have seen the hand and foot shaped bruises. Maybe he could just say that he had had an accident, tripped up, fallen down the stairs or gotten into a fight with some teenagers? There was bound to still be bruises around his neck, though with relief Harry thought no one might have noticed because of the brace that he could feel uncomfortably around his neck, were his eyes still bloodshot? Though he imagined that could be explained by hitting his head. If he did say something about getting hurt before anything was mentioned about those bruises they would be much more likely to believe him than if he lied after the bruises were mentioned. He would need to get his story straight.

Harry was silent and thinking now as a better time than any, he'd have to mention sometime in the next couple of hours anyway, he began gently, "Harry," he didn't know how to say it, "w-when you got here, when they were checking your injuries they found-some bruises and cuts were found that weren't caused by the accident can you remember how you got them?"

He was too late, Remus wouldn't believe him no; he was an awful liar.

He had an idea, "T-that's why I was so confused, when I woke up here," Remus frowned down at him, Harry thought he should be congratulated at his much improved lying abilities and to have come up with it so quickly, "I didn't think I'd hurt myself that bad to be in hospital 'cause I'd only tripped over, Aunt Petunia said I was fine, that' the last thing I could remember when I woke up here." A silent applause went off in Harry's head only silencing when Remus didn't look so sure.

Wanting to believe Harry Remus smiled down at him, "Ok, well, because you're classed as a child," Remus had chosen his words well not wanting Harry to become angry again, "a social worker has got to talk to you; I'm told it's purely procedure."

Panic rose in Harry's voice as the words sped out, "But I just said what happened and a social worker means that people think-and I only tripped over, I just tripped," they knew, why else would he have to talk to a social worker, 'purely procedure,' no, they knew.

"Harry, no one thinks anything; they just need to make sure you're ok, ok?" Harry's explanation had definitely been a lie, why would he panic so much if it weren't? "They will be coming to see you later today and the police will also want to speak to you about the accident in the next few days." Remus thought he might as well give Harry all the bad news at once.

"There's not much point in that is there?" Harry's voice was back to normal now, "I can't remember what happened."

"No, well, like a said it they'll be here in the next few days, so we'll just see how you then. Now, do want anything? You've missed lunch but I'm sure we can get you something to eat if you want."

"I'm not hungry," it was true he wasn't, Harry assumed it was because he was probably being given enough nutrition through one of the various tubes that were attached to him. His throat was a bit sore, "can I just have a drink, please?"

"Yeah, sure, water ok?"

"Mmm."

There was a jug of water, plastic cup and straw on a table in the room, Remus stood up and walked over, Harry could only hear his footsteps and the sound of the water pouring into the cup then a clank as the jug was placed back down on the surface as he was still lying on his back.

"Here you go," Harry felt blood rush to his cheeks; he was embarrassed, he must look like an idiot. Remus held to the cup of water to Harry and moved the straw so that Harry could drink. He coughed when the water hit his throat and coughed again when he tried to keep to water in his mouth, water dribbled down his chin as pain laced through his chest.

Harry pulled away; he didn't want to drink like this. "Can-can I sit up?"

When Harry had been moved to this new room the Doctor Wyld had said that Remus could move the bed up slightly if Harry asked but she also said that she didn't want him to move too much.

"Ok, I'll move the bed up, ok?"

Harry could now see his room more clearly, he could also see the view out of the window, he could see the other wings of the hospital and he decided the room must be at the back of the hospital as he could only see the tops of a few high rise buildings or any roads, the window was looking out onto some grass, where there were some trees scattered and some plants had been planted.

"Better?" his ex-professor questioned.

"Mmm." It had been uncomfortable lying on his back and he hadn't like not being able to see what was going on around him.

"D'you want some more water?"

"Kay," the water was passed to him and he took it with his left hand before he put it up to his mouth to drink he stared at the cup of water suddenly thankful it wasn't glass.

Remus noticed Harry starring at the cup. He frowned, "Ok, Harry?"

"Hmm," his eyes moved to Remus, "Yeah," and he placed the cup closer to his mouth and drank a few sips out of the straw.

Seeing that Harry had finished Remus took the cup off him and put in on the bedside table.

After a few moments of silence Harry asked, "When can this come off? It's not very comfortable." He indicated to the white neck brace.

"I don't know but you can ask the nurse when she comes to check on you."

"Kay."

Harry began to inspect his injuries now that he could see his body; he moved his hands as he looked at them, his left was wrapped in a bandage. He remembered the glass shards from the bathroom incident, but he thought to himself that the doctors could have put it down to broken glass from the car, the windscreen perhaps, he hoped they had. His right wrist was in plaster and there were bruises and grazes covering nearly all the skin he could see, he must have looked like a mess. Harry brought his un-plastered hand up to his face to feel the damage done there; he could feel another bandage over his temple and left hand side of his forehead and again his skin felt bruised, graze and cut. He definitely looked like a mess. His chest felt tight and his breaths were short.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with my chest?"

"You've broken a couple of your ribs and you had surgery to fix your lung," Remus explained.

"My lung?"

"Yeah, your left, it was punctured by one of your ribs when it broke," remembering he hadn't asked when Harry woke Remus suddenly sped on, "Why? Does it hurt? Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine," Harry coughed again and his face grimaced as his chest roared in protest, "It's just a bit sore I s'pose."

"Ok, but let me know if you are in any pain and I'll get a nurse."

Remus picked up a magazine, "Do want to have a flip through?" he said offering it to Harry.

"Nah, I'll just rest," Harry's voice was tired.

"Ok, do you want the bed down?"

"Nah," his reply was just above a whisper as he closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

**To Be Continued**

What did you think? Hope you enjoyed. I love reviews, good? Bad? Please click the little box below.


	11. Social Worker

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and friends are still not mine.

**Authors Note:** Here's chapter 11, hope you enjoy. Thanks very much for all of your reviews.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Eleven  
****Social Worker**

The sun was shining brightly through the large window when Harry next woke up, he squinted to block the offending light. Remus must have taken his glasses off and put the oxygen mask back once he was asleep as his vision was blurry and he could feel the mask on his face.

He took the oxygen mask off again, he assumed he was allowed as he had taken it off before and it had also been taken off for him.

Remus wasn't in his room and he suddenly felt very worried, why was he on his own? Where was Remus? His uncle could walk through the door any moment, ok, now his imagination was carrying away with itself, he wasn't scared of his uncle. It was a lie, he had been scared when he saw the cup of water but he would never admit that to anyone. He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Who Certainly Was Not Afraid of His Uncle.

Spotting the blurry image of glasses on the bedside table as he strained his eyes he went to pick them as the door opened.

"Harry, good timing, there's someone here to see you," Remus walked over to Harry and handed him his glasses, "here."

Harry's eyes went to the door where a woman in white shirt and smart black skirt walked in; she was holding a file and Harry only assumed she was a social worker. He wished he hadn't woken up. It certainly wasn't 'good timing,' and he had probably woken because of a knock on the door from the social worker or Remus going to greet her.

"Hi there, Harry, I'm Susan, I'm one of the hospitals social workers, how are you feeling?" She asked pleasantly.

"Fine," Harry replied quickly.

"There's nothing to worry about, this is all standard stuff," she said to both Remus and Harry, though Harry thought she would have already explained the situation to Remus, he was just being kept in the dark again. "Now, Harry, your friend Remus is going to leave the room for a little bit whilst we have a chat," sensing Harry might get worried without someone familiar she added, "He's going to waiting just outside, ok?"

Harry didn't want to be left alone but he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to be weak but it was and "Why?" slipped out of his mouth.

"Because our chat needs to be private and confidential and he's not your guardian or a relative. It won't take long."

Resigned to his fate Harry looked to Remus who took it as his cue to leave.

The social worker, Susan, pulled a plastic chair from the corner of the room so that she could sit to the left end of Harry's bed. "Ok, Harry, I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions to begin with. You live with your aunt, uncle and cousin don't you?"

So far, it wasn't too bad, though that had only been the first question, Harry thought and the replied, "Yeah."

Susan smiled. "And you're sixteen in a few days?"

"Yeah."

"What school do you go to at the moment?"

What school? What on earth should he answer with? Hogwarts? Or lie?

"A boarding school, in Scotland," he knew as soon as he said it that it wasn't going to be a sufficient answer.

"What's it called so we can contact them if we need to?"

He was going to have to say it; he would just have to mention it to Remus, "Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," she repeated, "How's that spelt?"

"Hog, warts," he replied with a pause between the two words. "Remus used to work there so you could just ask him," Harry suggested.

"Ok, well, that's that bit done. Now some questions involving some of your injuries."

Great.

"Remus mentioned to me that you'd told him you tripped over and that that's one of the last things you remember before the accident, is that true?" She asked gently again. Susan didn't want to sound to Harry as if she was accusing him of lying.

"Y-yes," Harry replied unconvincingly. He was now looking away from the social worker. He wanted her to leave.

"Harry, the bruises can't have been caused by tripping over, did someone hit you?"

Harry had become fascinated with the painting on the wall behind the social worker.

"Harry?"

He looked back at her, "I," he hesitated, "I got into a fight."

"A fight? A fight with who?"

"Just," Harry hesitated again, "just some people who live near me."

"Do you know them?"

Harry didn't respond, he wanted to sink in his bed covers and hide from the world.

The social worker continued, "If you know them, you can press charges, or if not give a description to the police."

"I don't know them."

"Ok, if you wanted to talk to the police I can arrange that," she smiled encouragingly

"No, I don't need to," Harry stuttered, "I-I mean I don't want to."

"Ok, just few more questions, how old do you think they were?"

"I don't know."

"Did they all hurt you?"

"I don't know."

"What was the fight about? Did they want something?"

"I don't know."

"Did you tell you aunt and uncle?"

"I don't," Harry paused realising he couldn't continue with his now stock response, "Err, y-yes."

"Did they take you to doctor?" She knew the answer; Harry had never been taken to a doctor.

"No, my aunt said I was fine, that I should stay out of their way," he'd said too much.

"Your aunt knew they lived near by?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, well, I'll need to speak to your aunt and uncle as well but I'll leave you now; I believe it's nearly dinner time. If you want to speak to me again just ask. It was nice meeting you, Harry," Harry hadn't wanted to speak to her in the first place and he certainly didn't think it had been nice meeting him.

She left and closed the door behind herself. Harry was alone. Remus was only outside the door.

A few moments later, Harry assumed the social had been speaking to Remus, the door opened again and Remus walked in along with the nurse from earlier.

"Hey there," he smiled, "How'd it go?"

"Didn't she tell you?" it came out more harshly than Harry had intended.

The nurse checked up on Harry whilst he and Remus spoke.

"No, she can't really say anything to me can she? It's all confidential."

"Well, I lied to you," Harry stated simply.

Remus' brain went into overload, was Harry going to admit what he suspected? Is that why the social worker seemed so down when Remus has spoken to her briefly?

Harry saw Remus' questioning look and responded, simply again, "I got into a fight," In brief moment after the social worker had left and Remus had entered he thought this was a very good lie, it covered everything. Although he hoped that when the social worker spoke to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon they say the same.

It wasn't what Remus had been expecting and he wasn't entirely convinced it was true, if it was just a fight then why would Harry lie about it? He spoke anyway, ignoring his doubts, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry, nothing at all."

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to say anything Remus looked to the nurse to show that they had finished there conversation.

"Harry, how are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No, I'm fine," Harry responded.

"Good, would you like some dinner?" the nurse asked and then she continued, "There's choice of sausages and mash, fish sticks and chips or leak pie with some jelly and ice cream or a slice sponge cake for desert."

Harry was about to say 'No, I'm not hungry,' but he wanted to make Remus happy and so he changed his mind, "Ok."

"Which would you like dear?" the nurse asked kindly.

He looked to Remus.

"How about sausages and mash?" Remus suggested.

"Kay."

"Excellent choice. Any desert?" Harry responded negatively, "Ok, it'll be along shortly. I'll be back later."

She left the room and soon enough a steaming plate of sausages and mash appeared.

Once Harry had finished, he hadn't eat a lot though Remus was thankful he'd eaten some, Remus asked, "Do you want to get some sleep? It's been a long day."

Harry smiled in response and closed his eyes as Remus took his glasses off and slipped the oxygen mask on. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep and Remus sprawled himself on his chair so he could get a bit of sleep as well.

Susan was writing up her notes on Harry Potter when she remembered something she had read.

Rummaging through who notes she find one given to her by a nurse, Laura Manning, stating that when she had mentioned the unexplained injuries to Harrys aunt she had brushed it off saying 'He's a clumsy boy, always has been.'

It didn't fit with Harry's story at all, unless his aunt hadn't known that Harry had been in a fight. She was going to speak to Petunia and Vernon Dursley tomorrow morning, she had called them earlier on in the day. She thought it was very odd that they hadn't been in to see Harry or even called to see how he was since he's been taken out of surgery. Remus had also told her that Harry hadn't even mentioned them.

It was all very odd.

**To Be Continued**

I'd love to know what you think so review if you like, or don't like. Reviews are good. Chapter 12 will be up soon.


	12. Nightmare

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Note:** It's a miracle that I've managed to write this, my hands are aching so much from filling in loads and loads of part time job application forms and I'm also stressing because the college I have applied to hasn't contacted me yet, I'm going to call them tomorrow afternoon if I still haven't heard anything by then. I've also been distracted by FarmVille on Facebook. Argh! Worried. Oh, well, hope you are all well. Enjoy chapter 12.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Twelve  
****Nightmare**

It was dark when Remus woke, he looked at his watch. It was nearly ten o'clock. It had been a long day with Harry waking up every few hours though Remus felt things were already improving as he was staying awake longer each time.

He looked to Harry and saw that he was mouthing words under the oxygen mask and his eyes were shut tightly and his forehead creased. He was having a nightmare.

Remus stood over Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry? Harry, wake up. It's just a nightmare, wake up."

Harry's body had started moving about, trying to thrash at the demons in his nightmare, though his movements were restricted.

A nurse rushed in through the door.

Remus was trying to stop Harry from hurting himself, trying to restrain his upper body, for a boy who'd been hit by a car just over 36 hours ago he had a remarkable amount of strength in his nightmare plagued body.

Suddenly Harry's eyes opened looking unseeingly into the hospital room. He'd stopped thrashing.

"Harry?" Remus asked tentatively, "Are you-" he never finished the question, his saw Harry's face pale and quickly he said "He's going to be sick."

The nurse and Remus moved Harry onto his side, taking off the oxygen mask, as the contents of his stomach emptied onto the sheets and then into a bowl that the nurse provided.

There was little in Harry's stomach and once it was empty he continued to heave whilst Remus rubbed his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

Harry's head was full of flashing images, sometimes scenes blurred together and others seemed to take an age to play out.

He was in the bathroom at the Dursleys with the lived red faced form of Uncle Vernon reflected in the mirror.

He heard glass shattering.

He was curled up on the urine, water and vomit sodden floor.

He heard his uncles slurred and ferocious words. "You filthy basterd, look at what you are! You freak brat! You're lying in your own piss and puke! What would those friends of yours say about you now, freak? Where are they now? Where's that criminal of a Godfather? Huh? No one loves you, boy! No one even likes you…you, you basterd!"

He was held up against the bathroom wall by his neck struggling to breathe.

He heard his uncle through the hazy mist of the beginnings of unconsciousness. "Freak," "filthy," "years ago," and "you basterd!"

He was at the park, standing in front of Dudley and his friends.

He heard Dudley's friends mocking him. "What happened to your eyes, Potter?" "Get beat by Dud?"

He was standing in the front garden of number four Privet Drive, his uncle stepped out of his car.

He heard his uncle as the whale of a man charged towards him with his finger pointed accusingly. "You!" "you!"

He was held by his uncle.

He heard his aunt protest and more accusative shouts from his livid uncle. "Vernon, the neighbours!" "You, boy! You caused me to be late for work this morning! If you hadn't behaved like you did last night I would not have slept through my alarm!"

He was pushed.

He heard the breaks of a car screech.

He was hit with a great force and pain seared through his body.

He heard screams and glass crackling under his head.

He was falling.

He heard nothing.

Suddenly Harry was on his left side staring at one of the walls in the hospital room, unaware of what had happened for him to be in such a position.

There was vile taste in his mouth and his chest was yet again on fire.

Remus helped Harry back on his back. He seemed to be aware of where he was and recognition showed in his eyes when Remus leaned over so he could see him.

There was vomit on Harrys chin and the covers of the bed though luckily there wasn't much and most of it had gone in the bowl.

As Harry was moved to his original position ion his back his stomach lurched again and he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes whilst the nausea passed.

"Harry?"

"Ow," Harry couldn't manage to say anything else and wanted let Remus know that he hurt. His eyes remained scrunched closed.

"Chest?"

"Mmm," 'Yes, it really hurts,' Harry was glad Remus was giving easy questions; he didn't think he could cope with much more.

What had happened? Then it dawned on him, he'd had a nightmare and slowly he recollected what it had been about. His uncle had pushed him onto the road. Did he do it on purpose? Probably, Harry thought morosely.

There was a little bit of commotion around his bed and Harry started to feel better, well, the pain started to edge away; he was thankful.

The nurse started cleaning around Harry, changing the sheets and taking away the sick bowl.

Remus wiped Harry's chin and he opened his eye.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Harry replied hoarsely and tiredly.

"Here, water." He passed Harry the cup of water from earlier to help him get rid of the foul taste that was sure to be lingering in his mouth.

Harry held took the water from Remus but in his weak state the cup slipped out of his shaking hand and landed on the fresh bed covers.

He was no longer in the hospital room; Harry was standing in the bathroom his Uncle Vernon was standing in front of him.

"Look what you've done boy! Just look what you've done!"

Harry looked down to see that the floor of the bathroom was completely flooded. He and his uncle were knee deep in water, it was overflowing from the bath and sink; the cup and straw from the hospital were floating on the surface. Harry looked up past his uncle's livid face to the ceiling where water was flowing down from the tops of the walls.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he began backing away from Uncle Vernon and into the closed bathroom door.

"Harry? Harry!" Remus yelled holding Harrys shoulder just as he had done earlier. Harry had just spilt his water then suddenly his eyes glazed over, he was apologising profusely, trying to move from Remus' touch and his chest was moving rapidly up and down.

Remus let go.

Harry's delusion subsided and his chest was no longer rapidly inhaling and exhaling, though now he felt nauseous again. He was now looking into Remus' shocked face.

So that Harry could sit up Remus moved the bed.

He felt wet. Looking down, the best he could with the neck brace still in place. Harry saw a large damp patch over his torso. The water had soaked through.

"I'm sorry," he apologised weakly staring down at the covers, willing himself not to be sick again.

To Remus it sounded a lot calmer than Harrys previous apologises.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, though of course Harry wasn't ok.

Harry was always asked the same question though he could not be bothered to complain about it now.

"I'm sorry."

"I-I know, Harry, it doesn't matter, what matters is whether you're ok, are you?"

Poor Harry; he looked so lost and vulnerable.

"Sorry, I'm ok," Remus believed Harry as he had been given some pain medication when he'd had the previous incident after his nightmare, only moments before this one.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

Harry was so pathetic; he was a freak, just like his uncle had always said.

"I don't want to hear that," Remus said and Harry was shocked even though it was said in a gentle manner and this must have shown on his face as Remus then continued, "You can stop apologising," Harry saw the smile Remus was wearing slide off his face, "You had a nightmare before, before you dropped the cup. Do want t-to talk about?" Remus asked him, Harry could tell he wasn't comfortable, that his fathers' best friend felt out of his depth.

The nurse whom both Harry and Remus had temporarily forgotten about took away Harrys wet sheets.

"Sorry," Harry apologised to her.

"It's ok, dear," She noticed Harry's hospital gown was also wet and indicating to it she continued, "Let's get you into some dry clothes, shall we?"

"Sorry."

"What did I just say, Harry?" Remus chuckled to lighten the mood.

Shifting his view from the nurse to Remus Harry began to apologised but stopped and Remus could have sworn he saw the beginnings of a smile at the corner of Harry's mouth.

"I'll leave you for minute whilst you get changed, if you'd like Harry," Remus wanted to give Harry the choice but he imagined Harry would want some privacy and he was right so he left the room leaving Harry with the nurse

Remus re-entered the room a few moments later when the nurse exited. The nurse spoke to him briefly; she was going to report the incident to Harry's social worker. He thought it was a good idea. Though he doubted Harry would be willing to see the social worker again.

Harry, who was now wearing a fresh hospital gown, spoke when Remus sat down on his usual chair to Harry's right, in front of the window, "When can you talk to Dumbledore?" It was asked as if there had not just been two worrying incidents.

He frowned and replied, "I can go and speak to him now if you want me to," it was nearing the unearthly hour of one in the morning however Remus knew that Albus Dumbledore would speak to him in regards of Harry.

Staring, un-focused, to the wall opposite the bed Harry realised he was not wearing his glasses; he'd completely forgotten them even with his vision so blurry. He replied to Remus, "Ok."

"I'd need to leave for a bit though," Remus realised he was stating the obvious but he wanted to make sure Harry would be fine with him leaving especially after having a nightmare then he also told himself that Harry had always been alone with the Dursleys.

"Ok," Harry replied in a small voice. Remus was not convinced.

"I want be long," he held Harrys shoulder reassuringly, "Do you want some sleep? Should I lower the bed down?"

Harry was feeling very tired though he wasn't sure he wanted to sleep. He didn't want to be enveloped in the world of nightmares.

"Not all the way," Harry decided then added, "please."

"Sure."

After moving Harry's bed and saying goodbye Remus went over to the door. His hand was just on the door handle when he heard Harry.

"You won't be long?"

Remus turned back to look at Harry, "I'll be as quick as possible."

"Ok," came Harry's meek voice again.

Remus wasn't sure he had reassured Harry, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, you won't be long."

The door closed behind Remus after he left leaving Harry lying at a slight angle on his back. Images of the recent nightmare flashed through his head until he finally fell into a deep sleep.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you like and I love to read your opinions so if you're feeling kind: Review. I should update tomorrow unless I suddenly gain a social life.


	13. Friends

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Alas it is still not mine.

**Authors Note:** Hello, bit later than I expected to update, I got distracted by shopping on Friday and a film on Saturday, The Secret Life of Bees, it was fantastic. I did write most of this after the film but I got so very tired and had to retire to bed. Thanks again for all of your reviews, I get very excited when I see them in my email inbox, and to all of you with my story on alert. Enjoy.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Thirteen  
Friends**

Molly Weasley woke up early on Tuesday morning to find her husband had left for work and Remus had left to see Harry. Ron and Ginny were asleep. The house was quite.

She walked down to the kitchen in her slippers with her dressing gown over her nightgown. After making herself a cup of tea and owl arrived, delivering The Daily Prophet. Molly sat down at the kitchen table with her mug and the newspaper and waited for her children to wake.

Not too long after she had finished her tea than Molly's youngest child made an appearance.

"Morning mum," Ginny spoke jovially as she poured herself an orange juice.

"Morning sweetheart, sleep well?"

"Yeah," Ginny sat down next to her mother at the table.

"Is your brother awake?"

"No, but I imagine he won't make an appearance until lunchtime, he never does," she laughed.

"Yes, I always wonder how he manages to get up at school."

"Yeah, Harry must have a right task in the morning," she laughed again imaging Harry trying to get Ron out of bed in their dormitory.

Molly didn't laugh instead she spoke unenthusiastically, "Yes, probably."

Ginny frowned, "Are you ok, mum?"

"Yes, of course, dear," she replied. Molly was not ok, she was worrying about Harry. "What would you like for breakfast?"

After breakfast he day slowly passed by, Molly distracted herself with the housework, Ginny did some of her homework and Ron, who rose out of bed at lunchtime, lazed around the house flipping through the sports section of The Daily Prophet.

Arthur Weasley arrived home on time today, just after 5:30. He had been so busy with his new position at work recently that he was not normally home until after dark.

Molly, who was concerned that she had not heard from Remus all day, spoke to her husband as soon as she's opened the door for him after the necessary precautions, "Have you heard from Remus?"

"No, but I don't think that is anything to worry about. If the situation has changed he would have let us know; Harry is fine."

"What about Harry? Is he coming to stay?" It was Ron. He had just been walking past the kitchen when he overheard his best friends' name.

Molly replied, "No, dear, not yet I'm afraid."

Ron went upstairs after asking when dinner was, to which the reply was "Not too long."

Molly and Arthur continued from where they'd left off once they were sure their youngest son was out of earshot, "Harry is most certainly not 'fine.' He's in a hospital! He was hit by a car!"

"I know, Molly, dear, but if Remus hasn't spoken to us I am sure that Harry is doing well," Arthur ended the conversation.

Dinner was soon made and the four Weasleys sat around the kitchen table eating and making small talk.

It was nearing two in the morning when Remus stepped of the Knight Bus and walked a short distance to The Burrow, where he found all residences but Arthur Weasley asleep.

"Remus, how are you? How's Harry?" Arthur asked once he had opened the door to Remus

Ginny had woken up and gone downstairs to get herself a drink when on the last flight of stairs she heard Remus Lupin in a rushed and tired tone.

"I'm fine, Harrys ok." What was wrong with Harry?

"Oh thank Merlin." It sounded serious.

She trekked quietly upstairs and into her brothers' room.

"Ron? Ron?" Ginny shook his shoulder, "Oh, come on, Ron!" She whispered harshly.

Ron moved in his sleep.

"Ron, its Harry." Nothing, "Ron, you prat, its Harry."

"H-Harry? W-what? Where?" Ron woke, bleary eyed, and propped himself up on his elbows. "Ginny? What are you doing?"

"Shh, I think something has happened to Harry," she continued in a whisper.

"What? What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Downstairs," Ginny headed out of his bedroom and indicated for him to follow, "But be quiet."

They crept down to the last landing before the ground floor. Ginny saw that her mother had awoken and was now stood with her dad and Remus who was talking, Ginny and Ron couldn't hear what he was saying. His expression was grave.

'This is useless,' thought Ginny and she walked down to the kitchen. Ron followed.

"What's happened?" she demanded to the three adults in front of her; disrupting their conversation.

"Is everyone ok?" Ron asked even knowing that it was something to do with Harry.

Remus looked at Molly and Arthur. They're some of Harrys' best friends, they need to know, and sensing that they thought the same Remus explained.

"There's, there's been an accident. Harry's been hurt."

Although Ginny thought something had happened to Harry now that it was truly known she was speechless and open mouthed.

Ron asked in quick succession, "Is he ok? Was it You-Know-Who?"

"He's going to be ok, yes. No, it wasn't You-Know-Who; Harry was hit by a car. He's in a Muggle hospital"

Ginny found her voice and asked, "Can we go and see him?"

"No, Ginny, dear, you need to go back to bed. Harry is fine and most likely asleep too," her mother replied placing her arm around Ginny's shoulders for a hug.

"Bed? Harry's hurt, I don't need more sleep, it doesn't matter. Someone needs to be with him, I want to be with him, I'm, we're his friends. Who's with him now?" Ginny shook her mums arm off.

"Ginny, Harry is asleep, I've been with him since this morning, he's being looked after right now by the doctors and nurses, healers," Remus replied, "One of us will go to the hospital, ok?" he indicated to himself and Ginny's parents.

"Can we go and see him tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

Remus looked to Molly.

"I'm not sure, dear; we need a meeting with Dumbledore to discuss the situation further. There are no wards protecting Harry now that he's in a Muggle hospital, he may want to move him," her mother explained.

It took awhile to persuade Ron and Ginny to go back to bed but once they were Remus contacted Dumbledore through the Floo network.

"Albus?" Remus called with his head in the fire of Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"Remus," Dumbledore replied as he went over to his fire, "How is Harry?"

"He's ok, considering the seriousness of the accident."

"That's good news. Tonight at The Burrow there'll be a meeting with The Order."

"Tonight?" Remus questioned, he was concerned that as Molly had said there were no wards protecting Harry.

"Yes, tonight. I'm sure Voldemort will no doubt know of Harry's situation soon, he has Death Eaters watching the house. They will soon know that something is amiss. However Harry is safe at the moment. We will make all the necessary plans tonight."

Remus and Dumbledore said their farewells and quickly Remus found himself kneeling on the cold floor in front of the Weasleys fireplace.

He stood up to see a apprehensive Molly Weasley.

"There's a meeting tonight."

Molly nodded in understanding, "Remus, I think you should get some sleep, you look frightful. I'll go to the hospital right now and keep Harry company."

Remus protested but Molly managed to persuade him to sleep. The hour now wasn't so unreasonable and the morning sun had started straining through the sky.

As soon as Remus had put his head on his pillow, Molly had put him in Fred and Georges room, he was fast asleep.

**To Be Continued**

What did you think? Not my best chapter, I think.


	14. Visitors

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Note:** An apology for those who I told this would be uploaded on Monday, it turns out it takes quite some time to pack all of your things ready for moving house and I had my first day at college on Tuesday. Thanks again for the reviews, alerts and favourites; they make me smile every time I see them in my email inbox. Enjoy chapter 14.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Fourteen  
****Visitors **

As Harry woke up he felt something on his hand, it was warm and suddenly Harry realised it was a hand, someone was hold his hand. Remus was back!

Harry knew it was childish of him to want Remus with him but it felt so nice to have the company even if he was just in the room, it was nice to know someone cared.

He opened his eyes quickly expecting to see Remus, hoping to see Remus.

It was a blurry form of Mrs Weasley.

Having managed to persuade Remus to sleep, Molly Weasley had set off to see Harry. To get to the hospital she had taken the Knight Bus just as Remus had done. Once in the hospital she took the lift up to the floor Remus had told her, three.

Molly exited the lift to find a desk adjacent.

"Hello, I'm here to see Harry Potter," Molly told the woman who was sitting behind desk with one of those Muggle computers that her husband had several pictures of.

"Room 332, just along to your right and it's a door on the right."

Entering room 332 Molly found Harry asleep. She sat down on a chair to Harrys right she had no doubt it was on the chair Remus had sprawled himself on yesterday.

She spoke to Harrys prone figure, "Hello, Harry, dear it's Mrs Weasley," Harry always called her that even when she isn't it was just Molly; she supposed it was because she was his best friends mum.

Molly saw bruises and grazes littering Harry's body, he was wearing a neck and an oxygen mask. His right wrist was in plaster and his left hand, a bandage. There was also a gauze on Harrys forehead obstructing his left eye and his eyes themselves looked sunken both bruised and his left slightly swollen.

"Oh, Harry!" Molly exclaimed she wanted to wrap her arms around him in a hug but took his gently took his right hand instead.

She saw Harry's eyes open quickly. Harry suddenly looked disappointed and then annoyance flashed across his features. Molly thought she should not take this to heart the poor boy had probably been expecting Remus.

Harry was looking up into the blurry figure of Mrs Weasley. Was he disappointed? It may have shown that she like him but, wait, no it didn't, it meant that Remus didn't want to come back to see. Remus had delegated his duty of babysitting to his best friends' mother and she no doubt obliged due to her being in The Order.

Molly passed Harry his glasses, he moved his left arm to take them and then put them on.

"How are you, Harry, dear?" There was that question again.

"Fine," he replied and then added, "you?"

"You are sweet, I'm glad to see that you're fine."

"See?" he questioned, "I bet I look like a right mess," Harry said more to himself than Mrs Weasley.

Molly didn't quite know what to say, she smiled, "You'll be better in no time."

Harry didn't say anything and an awkward silence reigned.

"Remus spoke to Dumbledore, there's going to be a meeting later," Mrs Weasley broke the silence.

'Great,' Harry thought, 'you can all sit around talking about me yet again!' He didn't say anything.

"Remus will be back later, he needed to get a little sleep," Molly added in the hope of cheering Harry up.

Harry didn't even look at her, why was he being so rude? She was trying to be nice, but she doesn't want to be here, a nagging voice in the back of his head spoke, and nor does Remus.

They were saved from more silence when there was a knock at the door and a nurse walked in.

Laura Manning had just finished her night shift, it was 8:05 in the morning, Harry Potter had been moved out of the Recovery Room and into his own room yesterday and she wanted to see how he was. She was also a little, actually very, curious to hear from his social worker but she knew that would never happen.

After enquiring as to which room Harry was now in Laura knocked at the door for room 332.

She saw Harry, looking less like the colour of the sheets, lying down on the bed and a plump red haired woman to his right.

"Hi," she smiled as she closed the door behind herself, "Hey, Harry, you probably don't remember be, I'm Laura, I was the nurse with in the Recovery Room, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Molly saw Harry frown at Laura, trying to remember.

Harry looked up at the nurse. He remembered her face swimming in and out of his vision when he first woke. She had spoken to him "You had an accident; you were hit by a car…how may fingers can you see, Harry?"

"How are you?" Laura asked.

That question was really annoying, "Ok."

Harry wondered why this nurse, this stranger, wanted to come and see him again, wanted to see if he was all right. Adults were strange sometimes.

"I'm just on my way home but do you want anything, a magazine, a book? Or I can see if I can get hold of a TV, if you'd like?" Laura asked.

When Harry didn't respond Molly asked, "Do you want to watch a bit of TV, Harry?" She knew how much her husband said they entertained Muggles and so she imagined he would watch one at his relatives.

"'K," Harry replied unenthusiastically. He didn't really want to do, or watch for that matter, anything, he was quite content without entertainment. He had always managed at the Dursleys.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," Laura exited and a few moments later reappeared with a smile on her face, "It's on its way. Harry would you like to sit up so you can see the TV better?"

"'K."

Soon Harry was sat up, the bed raised and a pillow propped behind him, facing a portable TV.

"Ok, all set, I'll leave you now. You'll be getting your breakfast soon too," the nurse left the room leaving Mrs Weasley to choose a television channel for Harry and her to watch.

Breakfast came; porridge and orange juice, and Harry ate without protest and watched the morning news on the TV.

A nurse came to check up on not long after his empty bowl and glass had been taken away.

"You doing a lot better, Harry, your oxygen levels have risen and from the looks of it," she indicated to the nearly empty bag at the side of his bed, "you'll be getting that chest tube out very soon."

Harry thought now was a good time to ask about the neck brace, "When can this be taken off?" he pointed to the neck brace with his left hand.

"Later today I imagine," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Really." The nurse then continued, "You'll be up and around in no time. You're a very lucky boy."

Harry smiled. He'd be able to home soon. But where was home?

Molly was very happy to see Harry smile, she was thankful, he had been in such a bad mood only a few moments.

The nurse changed the bag at the end of the chest tube and stated that if the clear bag was still empty at the end of the day they would take the tube out.

Harry now was in a good mood, he felt happy though there were still nagging voices in the back of his head, one of them sounded suspiciously like his Uncle Vernon, but he ignored them and listened to Mrs Weasley telling him about the summer at The Burrow so far and how she wished Harry had been there when they had been swimming in their pond a few days ago when the weather had been so nice.

The hour long news programme finished and up next on the television came a property programme.

"Today the Stevens family want to move from their busy life in the city to a quite more relaxed life in the countryside…" the man on the TV programme spoke.

Harrys' attention went from Mrs Weasley, who was now talking about how Ron wanted to go and watch the Chudley Cannons at their next Quidditch match, to the TV.

Molly saw Harry move his eyes from her to the TV, completely distracted.

Harry remembered sitting in the lounge at the Dursleys, his Aunt Petunia was ironing and watching the same property programme on TV, his uncle was at work and Dudley was out with friends.

"Harry?" he heard Mrs Weasley as if she were miles away.

"Hmm?"

Molly smiled, "You were in your own world for a moment there, should I turn this off?" she indicated to the TV. Once Harry had replied Molly went over to the TV and switched it off.

Around midday, Harry had just had his lunch; the nurse came into the room again and said to Harry very cheerfully, "Well, I suppose you'll be wanting that neck brace off."

Molly saw Harry smile and again she was thankful to see it.

The neck brace was taken off and Harry first felt cold and then realised his neck felt really weak.

The nurse put her hands around Harry's neck, checking for any damage that had previously not been spotted.

Harry flinched when he felt the hands on his neck.

"Sorry if my hands are a tad cold," the nurse smiled.

When the nurse moved away from Harry Molly saw the vivid bruises around his neck, they were varying colours, she couldn't help but stare.

Mrs Weasleys eyes were now looking at Harry's neck, he wondered if the bruises looked worse than when he saw them. He felt very self conscious and suddenly wanted to be on his own.

The nurse began, "Harry, can you just move your head slowly to the right and left," he did and his head felt heavy and his neck weak, "That's brilliant, thank you. Ok, see you later."

The door closed after the nurse left and moments later there was a knock.

Harry looked, and actually moved his head, to Mrs Weasley who frowned and got up to answer the door.

It was Aunt Petunia. She didn't look happy.

Molly allowed the tall, thin and bony women to enter.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia said curtly.

Not wanting to intrude Molly dismissed herself saying she would wait outside.

The door closed and Harry was alone with his aunt.

"What have you said?" his aunt asked angrily whilst striding over to Harrys bed.

What?

Harry didn't say anything.

Petunia saw Harry frowning, "Well? What on earth did you tell them?" she spat out.

Harry didn't say anything. What was his aunt talking about?

"We had some social worker at our house this morning! Asking about you! What did you tell her?"

"N-nothing."

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything about, about t-that night?"

"I, but I didn't say anything, she started asking me questions about the bruises, I said I got into a fight. I didn't say anything about what he did."

"Well, next time you'll tell her you fell down the stairs."

He couldn't say that, it wouldn't make any sense, "But, but my neck?"

"You fell down the stairs."

"But I didn't!" Tears began to flow down Harrys face, "He hit me! Your husband hit me!" Harry cried out, his chest was heaving up and down. He felt sick. He had just said out loud something he didn't ever want to admit. He sounded weak. Sounded weak? He was weak. He was angry. He was angry because he wanted to tell the world what his uncle had done so he would never have to see the monster again. He was angry because he couldn't tell anyone what his uncle had done; they would find out what the monster had done.

"Shut up! You will not tell anyone what happened," Aunt Petunia was now inches away from his face, "Do you understand?"

He nodded in response, tears still slowly flowing down his cheeks, his sniffled.

"Good, n-now get better," Aunt Petunia left the room.

Molly walked back into the room to find Harry sat on his bed wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"Harry, dear?" What had his aunt said to him?

Harry put his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Harry, are you all right?" Molly asked, though obviously he was not.

She moved to put her hand on Harrys upper arm but as soon as she had Harry flinched and snapped, "Don't touch me," his voice shaking slightly.

As she was now next to Harry she noticed him trembling.

"Harry, what happened?" Molly asked kindly.

His shaking became more pronounced, "Please, please can you just go?"

"Ok, Harry," Molly replied. Harry was in distress and all she wanted to do was make him better, she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be all right but she didn't know what had happened with his aunt just now. Remus had also confided his thoughts with Arthur and her about Harry being hit by the Dursleys; it would explain the bruises around his neck and a social worker had also spoken to Harry.

She left not wanting to upset Harry further.

Harry heard the door close as Mrs Weasley left. He opened his eyes. Why had he been so stupid? He had sent away one of the few people who cared about him. As soon as he thought this the voices in the back of his head began their tirade; they didn't care about him, they had to make sure he was all right so that he could kill Voldemort, he was unlovable, a freak, a basterd.

More tears trailed down his face.

**To Be Continued**

There we go, what did you think?

Microsoft Word has started doing that really annoying thing where when you type in front of words all ready written it deletes letters. Arrrggghhh! So frustrating.


	15. Vernon, Petunia and a Social Worker

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly Harry Potter does not belong to me.

**Authors Note:** Massive apologies for the two month wait since my last update. I've started college and I've had so much work to do. I've also just moved house and didn't have the internet for a whole week, it was devastating. Hope you are all well and thanks very much for the reviews, alerts and favourites, it means a lot to me. Also, thanks very much for the help with the problem I had with Microsoft Word. Enjoy chapter fifteen. I shall try and make my updates much more regular soon.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Fifteen  
****Vernon, Petunia and a Social Worker**

As a social worker Susan had dealt with a lot of people but no one like the Dursley family.

It was Wednesday morning when Susan visited number four Privet Drive. After she knocked at the door a large brutish looking man with a walrus moustache opened it and allowed her entrance into his immaculately clean and tidy home.

Harrys aunt, it had turned out, was out and not due home for twenty minutes and so Susan sat herself down on one of the puffy sofas in the lavishly decorated lounge whilst Vernon Dursley sat on the other sofa.

"Have you managed to visit your nephew yet?" Susan asked knowing full well he hadn't.

"No, unfortunately I've been so busy with work, it's a very important company, that I've only just managed to take this morning off," he lied.

"And his aunt hasn't been to see him either?" she questioned.

"I'm she's just been so busy with my son, Dudley, that she just hasn't had the chance."

"That's, that's a shame," she smiled politely and continued, "I realise I will need to ask your wife too but I might as well make a start, Harry was injured before the car accident, do you know why?"

Mr Dursley laughed jovially, "That boy, always getting himself into trouble, always very clumsy, he slipped down the stairs on Sunday evening I believe," Vernon looked up slightly as to show he was thinking, "yes, yes, it would have been Sunday, he was just coming down for some dinner. I think he had forgotten to tie his shoe laces or something."

The story didn't match Harrys, well, not his most recent. "You didn't feel the need to take him to a hospital or to see a doctor?"

"Well, he said he was fine and my wife agreed. Though we would have taken him if he had asked."

There wasn't much time left until Petunia Dursley would be home and so Susan asked to see Harrys room. Vernon took her up the stairs and took her in to Harry's room.

Harry's room was small and bland with a small wardrobe, a set drawers and a bed and there was no colour in the room. There was a large trunk on the floor and some books scattered about. There were no games lying around, no posters on the walls and no CDs or videos; it was not a typical boys room.

Uncle Vernon indicated to the trunk which was lying in the middle of the room "He doesn't like to unpack many of his things when he gets back from school when he does his room is usually such a mess with all of his stuff."

Susan smiled politely. They excited the room and went back down the stairs to the lounge.

Petunia arrived home from giving Dudley a lift to the local shopping centre, and had quickly popped in to a flower shop herself, to find the social worker and her husband sat in the lounge.

"I'm ever so sorry that I've only just got home, little Dudley needed a lift and I needed to go to a shop anyway," she produced a bunch of flowers, "they're for Harry, I'm going to see him later."

Susan stood up, shook Petunias hand and introduced herself.

"Would you like a drink? Tea?" Petunia asked courteously.

"Oh," Susan responded, "yes, a tea would be lovely, thank you."

Moments later Petunia came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of her best china mugs and a plate of biscuits.

After Petunia had sat herself down next to her husband Susan began, "I'm just here to ask a few questions, it's all procedure really," Petunia nodded in understanding, "I've asked your husband some already, so this shouldn't take long, Harry was injured before the car accident, can you recall how?"

"Oh, yes, he had fallen down the stairs in Sunday, he was fine though, nothing serious," Petunia smiled, "he's always doing silly things like that."

"Silly things like that?"

"Oh, yes, he's always been so clumsy, has Vernon told you?"

"Yes, yes he did," it was quite clear to Susan that this had all been rehearsed. "The bruises around Harry's neck don't seem like they could be from just falling down the stairs though or from doing anything clumsy for that matter."

Petunia looked at her husband with worry.

Vernon Dursley suddenly spat, "are you suggesting that we hurt our nephew? If you are I think you better get out of this house now. We took Harry in when there was no one else for him. We have brought him up as if he were our own son."

"Mr Dursley I am not here to accuse anyone of anything I am here because your nephew had unexplained injuries and the hospital has his best interests at heart." Susan paused then continued, "I will be leaving now, thank you for your time."

Susan stood up and as did Petunia and Vernon. Susan shook their hands in turn and bid them farewell.

Whilst walking down number fours driveway Susan knew Harry Potter had been abused by the Dursleys. Everyone had different stories as to how Harry had become injured before the car accident. Harry's injuries did not add up to the stories that were being given. Late last night Susan also received a message about a few incidents that took place with Harry yesterday, his profuse apologies and his withdrawal. Susan only hoped that the car accident was indeed an accident but that was for the police to find out and they would be in close contact which each other.

**To Be Continued**

That was short. Hope you enjoyed. There will be another by the end of the week I should think. Right now I need to go to bed, it is one in the morning and I have college tomorrow. Review if you're feeling kind. Was it good or bad?


	16. The Order Meeting

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Authors Note:** Thank you all very much for your lovely reviews, I can't believe how many hits I've had. Thank you. Also thanks to Shadowwolf for the advice. I also think I am now getting the right work and play balance, I got 47/50 on my last History essay, a B in my mock Politics exam and I have written two chapters in the last two weeks. Now on with chapter sixteen; enjoy.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Sixteen  
****The Order Meeting**

Hermione Granger had arrived at The Burrow in the late afternoon slightly teary eyed after hearing of Harrys accident, she really wanted to see him, and throughout the day, as normal, members of The Order had come in and out of the house and many had stayed in the early evening for the meeting. Fred and George, who may not have been members, also left their shop for the meeting and despite Molly Ron, Ginny and Hermione were also going to attend, after all they were Harry's best friends.

Molly had got back to a sombre home at about two only wishing there was something she could do for Harry. He seemed so lost and vulnerable. Whilst she waited for the meeting she tried to get along with her usual tasks though she was completely distracted and felt her heart pang for Harry.

After Molly had persuaded Remus to get some sleep when he arrived at her home in the early hours of the morning he found himself in the twins room when he woke for the meeting. He went straight down the stairs to find the kitchen crowded with Order members, some knew what the meeting was about and were informing the others in hushed tones.

Remus stood not far from the door he had just exited to see Molly, Arthur, their children and Hermione sat to the front of the room.

When Albus Dumbledore arrived the meeting started.

"Some of you will be aware now as to the cause of this meeting," Albus paused and surveyed the crowded room, "Harry Potter has been injured. He is currently in a Muggle hospital, I, and Harry, believe it would be best for him to stay at the Muggle hospital, we don't want the media to learn of this." Dumbledore glanced towards Severus Snape, who was lurking in a shadow at the back of the kitchen, "as of yet Voldemort is unaware of Harrys situation however he will, I am sure, learn about it eventually. I intend to set up a guard for Harry, much like during the summer, to make sure he is safe whilst not under the protection of his house. The guard will be in place until Harry can come to the Hogwarts hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey will see to him."

Dumbledore continued and organised the guard with the Order and the majority of members volunteered just like they had in the summer of last year to help protect Harry as he was moved from his home to Grimmauld Place. Soon after the logistics had been sorted Dumbledore looked around the room once more and asked if there were any questions. There were.

Ron, Ginny, the twins and Hermione demanded when they could visit Harry.

Smiling at the five of them Dumbledore, "you may all see Harry tomorrow if you wish, and if your parents agree."

When the meeting adjourned the majority of people left, a few stayed for a quick supper and to discuss other matters with the headmaster. Fred and George went back to their shop. Ron, Ginny and Hermione went to their rooms satisfied they would be able to see Harry tomorrow.

Remus was left standing by the door as the crowd dispersed. He smiled at Molly and Arthur awhile later as they too left the room in favour of the comfortable sofas in the lounge. Molly indicated to Remus that she wanted to speak to him and so he followed.

Sitting in the lounge with Arthur and Molly facing him Remus asked immediately, "how was Harry?"

Molly looked down to the ground sadly and then looked straight into Remus' eyes, "It's not good is it? Whatever happened to Harry, and I think we all know," she spoke solemnly, "He was so withdrawn, he wasn't happy to be with me, he just seemed so vulnerable and upset, even before his aunt came."

Remus frowned, "His aunt came?"

"Yes, just after lunch, they spoke privately and after she left Harry was in tears, trembling, he told me not to touch him and demanded that I leave."

What on earth had Harry's aunt said?

"Oh and another thing before his aunt came Harrys neck brace was taken off and there were even more bruises, strangle marks."

Remus didn't say anything. That's it. He was going to have to go right out and say it to Harry. This couldn't go on any longer. He needed to ask Harry if the Dursleys had hit him.

Back at the hospital Harry was lying on his back, his head facing the window, on the hospital bed. He had watched the light from his window fade. Nurses had been coming in and out of his room all day, checking up on him, asking him if he was ok, if he needed anything. He was fed up and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. But where would he go? He certainly didn't want to go back to the Dursleys and he doubted the Weasleys or anyone would want him. Remus certainly wouldn't as he had left early in the morning promising to come back and as of yet there had been no sign of him. He'd just have to stay here at the hospital until September 1st, but that was more than two months away and did he even really want to go back to Hogwarts after the disaster it had been last year? The only good thing about it was the DA lessons and they wouldn't be on this coming year as they would have a proper Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry was still deep in thought and didn't notice Remus Lupin enter his room.

"Harry?"

Haeet jarred his ribs as he moved quickly in shock when he noticed his ex-proffesor standing by him.

Remus heard Harry hiss in pain as he moved suddenly when Harry saw him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Harry said defensively and his voice was slightly hoarse from barely being used since lunch time.

Harry sat himself up and moved the bed up slightly.

Remus smiled and sat down. Harry was still littered with bruises and grazes. The gauze pad had been removed from his forehead earlier in the day and Remus could now see an angry looking cut held with butterfly stitches. His swollen eye seemed to have calmed down, it was now opening fully but the bruises will still a dark hue.

"Dumbledore has decided that you can see Madame Pomfrey when you're allowed out of here. How does that sound?"

Ignoring Remus' question Harry asked, "What'll happen after that?"

Remus didn't quite know, "I'm not quite sure. Where would you like to stay? I imagine you'd quite like to go to the Weasleys. Hermione's there too."

"No."

"Really? It always sounds like you have so much fun with them."

Harry didn't respond, he sat there in his own thoughts. He didn't want to go to the Weasleys, he would be such a burden, he didn't want to see them, he was embarrassed. He's a wizard and he couldn't stand up for himself against a stupid Muggle. No, he didn't want to stay with the Weasleys.

Since Harry hadn't responded Remus decided to continue, "Ron, Ginny, the twins and Hermione all want to see you."

"Oh."

Remus held back a sigh, he needed Harry to take part in the conversation. "They're coming tomorrow Harry," he said bluntly.

"What?" Harry frowned angrily, "why?"

"They're coming tomorrow. To make sure you're ok."

"But, but I don't want to see them. I don't want them to come."

"Why not?"

Harry was panicking and looking round the room, "Just because I don't want to," his voice stained.

"They're your friends Harry."

"I know, I know. I – I just don't want them to, to see me."

"Harry, they want to see you," Remus said softly, "They want to know that you're ok, they don't want you to be hurting, or upset. I imagine they'll cheer you up."

There was silence. Harry seemed to be contemplating.

"Are you all right?"

Harry moved his head slowly to look at Remus, "Cold."

Remus pulled up a blanket that had been folded on the end of the bed.

As the blanket was pulled up to his shoulders Harry apologised, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"It's all right Harry, I know," Remus paused and steadied himself, "is that the only reason though?" Harry frowned and so Remus elaborated, "Is that the only reason for why you feel like that? Why you don't your friends to see you? Why you sent Molly away?"

Harry looked sadly into Remus' eyes and shook his head 'no.'

Remus breathed deeply and found Harrys hand from under the blanket, he held it and asked "Did the Dursleys hit you Harry?"

For a moment Harry thought about spilling everything, he wanted to tell the truth but as he opened his mouth, he frowned and shook his head 'no.' He just couldn't say anything.

There was silence for a few moments until Harry found his voice, "You said you wouldn't be long."

Remus was completely distracted and had no idea what Harry was talking about, "W-what?"

"Last night.. This morning, you said you wouldn't be long." Harry wasn't looking at Remus.

Realisation dawned on him, "Ah, Harry, I'm sorry, Molly roped me into sleeping; that's why she was here earlier today."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Your aunt upset you," Remus said bring the conversation, if you could call it that, back to the Dursleys.

"No."

"Oh. Molly said you didn't seem very happy after she left."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"There's nothing wrong, everything's fine, so, please, just stop."

With impeccable timing a nurse entered the room with Harry's dinner and placed it on the table which was then moved over Harry.

Harry ate unresistingly and continued his silence once he had cleared his plate.

After yet more moments of silence Harry stated bluntly, "You can go if you want. I don't mind, you've probably got important stuff to do."

"No, Harry, I'm all yours, ok. This is important, you are important."

"To The Order, yeah, well, to the whole wizarding world, yeah. That's what everyone says anyway."

"No, you're important to me Harry. Just you, Harry, not the Boy Who Lived."

Harry didn't quite believe Remus; he had never been important to anyone before and besides if Harry was important to Remus then why was he never there for him? That had always nagged at the back of his mind when he thought of his ex-professor.

He soon felt tired and closed his eyes for sleep though he was prevented from sleeping as thoughts were whirling round his head clashing with images of his uncle.

When he opened his eyes Remus had gone.

**To Be Continued**

Please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter 17 should be along in the few days or so. Will Harry ever tell Remus or anyone else about what his uncle did to him?


	17. Truths

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer: **Well, I am fairly certain that Harry Potter is still not mine and never will be.

**Authors Note: **I can't believe how busy I've been in the last few months. I've been on holiday, I've had exams, coursework, homework, and skating and it's all been so hectic. It's been nice to finally sit down and write. I've got exams again soon though, boohoo. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Hope this you all like this chapter.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Seventeen  
****Truths**

'Well, that didn't go well,' Remus thought as Harry closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do, should he be making Harry see his friends tomorrow? Yes, it'll do Harry some good if he can see his friends, they haven't seen each other since the end of term but was it a good idea? Would Harry go further into his shell?

Remus had sworn that Harry was going to say 'yes' when he asked him if the Dursleys hit him. He could have sworn the word was about to leave his lips, what had stopped him? Would he ever tell Remus what really happened before the accident?

He sighed. He was so tired. Seeing that Harry had closed his eyes and fallen asleep Remus decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a coffee.

The corridor outside Harry's room was pristinely clean and painted pale blue with a cream easy to clean floor. There were people bustling about, relatives sat outside rooms and doctors and nurses walking around. Remus saw the coffee machine and went directly to it. 40p. He reached inside his jackets left pocket and extracted his Muggle money. After inserting the two 20p pieces into the slot a paper cup dropped into the hold, a gurgling sound erupted and steaming coffee flowed out the machine.

Back in the hospital room Harry was lying on his bed. Where was Remus? He didn't want to be on his own again. His aunt might come again, or his uncle. What if he came and found him, to finish what he'd started? Remus had said that he didn't want to go, that he wanted to stay with Harry. _"No, you're important to me Harry. Just you, Harry, not the Boy Who Lived." _No. He'd never been important to him before, but Harrys supposed that things were different; Remus had just lost his best friends, why would he want to look after a one year old child? Their child? It must have been heartbreaking for him, so why was Harry making it so hard for Remus now? He was scared, scared of getting close to someone then for them to go away. At least Remus would never hurt him, not deliberately.

Tears were trickling steadily down his face, Harry scrunched up his eyes to stem the flow, and his bottom lip trembled. Why did he keep crying? He never usually cried. He heard the door open and opened his eyes. It was Remus.

Remus was shocked at the sight that greeted him when he entered Harry's room. He was lying on his bed crying, his chest moving rapidly up and down. Had he had another nightmare? He saw Harry open his eyes, recognition flashed across them, and then more tears flowed.

"Where were you?" Harry sobbed.

"I-" Remus began, "I'm sorry Harry, I thought you were asleep, I just went to get a drink. I was only outside the room, not far away at all."

Harrys sobbing calmed down and he sniffled, "I thought you'd gone. I didn't want-" Harry broke off.

"What didn't you want?"

There was silence.

"He did."

Remus frowned. Had Harry just answered the question from earlier?

"My uncle. He started drinking. A lot. But it was fine. They just left me alone. Just like every other summer. You can't say anything. Don't tell anyone."

Harry stopped. He wasn't looking at Remus but down at his hands, one in a cast and the other wrapped with a bandage.

Remus continued to look at Harry with sadness long after he'd stopped talking.

Looking at Remus Harry continued, "He- he hit me. I'm sorry."

Harry felt Remus take his left hand and hold it. It was comforting. The twisted feeling in Harry's stomach subsided. He felt relieved.

Remus didn't know how to respond. "It's ok, it's ok now. I'll never let it happen again. I promise. He won't hurt you again." He wasn't sure if that's what he should say or not, but it was the truth and Harry gave a light smile to him.

"You're not going to tell anyone?"

"No. I'm not going tell anyone you don't want me to. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Can I ask you something, though?"

Harry looked to Remus questioningly.

"Was this the first time? Or has it happened before?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not really happened before."

'Not really?' Remus thought, he wasn't going to press the matter yet.

"Ok." Remus tried to phrase the next question as best as possible, "Erm.. Did he do anything else? I mean, besides hitting you?"

'Well, I think he may have pushed me onto the road,' Harry thought but he shook his head, "No."

Remus nodded, "'K. I do think that you should maybe tell the social worker or the police." Seeing Harry's anger at the suggestion Remus continued, "It's just my advice, you can do it in your own time but it means that your uncle will be punished for what he's done. You won't have to live with him."

It was late now and Harry was tired. Remus dimmed the light in the room and watched Harry drift off to sleep.

In sleep Harry almost looked peaceful despite the bruises and bandages. Remus didn't know what he should do to help Harry. He felt so disappointed in himself for not taking care of him before; maybe he could have prevented all of this from happening. Could he look after him now? Would Harry let him?

Remus must have dozed off as the next thing he knew he had woken up with start.

Harry was jerking around in bed. His chest was heaving up and down. His lips were mouthing a one sided conversation.

"Harry?" Remus questioned still bleary with sleep.

Harry didn't hear him; he was stuck in his nightmare riddled world.

He was stood in the bathroom at the Dursleys.

Water was rising steadily from the floor.

His uncle was wading over to him with his hands outstretched.

He saw Remus and called out to him.

Remus didn't come.

Harry saw that he was trapped in the mirror. Remus was just staring at the scene that was playing out in the bathroom. Not even trying to help.

The water had filled the bathroom.

Harry reached the door but was being pulled back by his uncle.

He pulled and he pulled and suddenly his uncle let go and he was stood in the middle of a road.

He saw a car speeding towards him.

Then he heard words from a distance, "Harry? Harry, wake up, it's just a nightmare, you're safe. I'm here."

Harry opened his eyes to see Remus standing over him. There was a nurse in the room now.

"Oh, Harry," Remus spoke, "Are you ok? You were having another nightmare."

Harry nodded 'yes.'

The nurse was now looking over Harry. "Well, a very early morning to you, sweetheart, how does your chest feel on a scale of 1 to 10? 10 being agony."

"Don't know… 4?" Harry wasn't bothered, he just wanted to go to sleep again.

"Ok, I'm going to change your gauze on your chest." She was looking under his top at the gauze pad that was covering his stitches. It was now spotted with blood.

Harry fell asleep whilst he gauze pad was changed and Remus sat by his side until the morning sun shone through the window when Harry woke again.

**To Be Continued**

Thanks for reading. Review if you're feeling kind.


	18. The Police

**A Long Summer**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Authors Note: **Well here is another chapter, hope you all enjoy, it's a longer one this time. Thank you very much for your lovely reviews all of you lovely people.

**A Long Summer  
**By Eve

**Chapter Eighteen  
****The Police**

Harry awoke to find Remus still sat beside his hospital bed, the sun made him squint.

"Morning," Remus smiled, passing Harry his glasses.

In response Harry smiled and shuffled himself into an almost upright position whilst Remus adjusted the bed.

The door to Harry's room opened to reveal a nurse carrying in a tray of breakfast. "Ah, that's good timing," stated Remus as the tray was placed on a table which was then pulled over Harry.

"How are you feeling this morning? The night nurse said you had another nightmare," the nurse asked Harry.

"Fine."

Before the nurse left the room she checked up on Harry's vitals and she also noted Harry's empty chest tube bag and said, smiling, "You should be out of here soon, that'll be good won't it? Someone will be along shortly to remove the test tube for you as well."

Harry nodded in response just as she left the room.

"Are you going to eat that?" Remus asked, smiling, indicating to Harry's breakfast tray.

Harry looked down at the tray as if he'd forgotten it was there. "Yeah, sorry."

After eating breakfast Harry watched Remus move the table away and asked, "Is it Wednesday today?" Now he had said it out load it sounded stupid, he should know what day it is.

Remus smiled as he sat back in his chair, "Yeah it is. I think," he smiled again; "we might both be loosing track 'cause of our odd sleeping patterns. Hmm.. Wednesday, that means it's your birthday in week, you'll have to think about what you'd like to do."

Gosh, his birthday, Harry had almost forgotten about it.

"It'll be great whatever happens if I'm not at the Dursleys." It slipped out before Harry thought. He didn't want Remus to think too much into it. Luckily, if he did he didn't say anything and just smiled.

"You'll have to see if there's anything you'd like too or you could just have lots of surprise presents."

Harry smiled, "Hermione's will probably be a book of some sort, not a surprise."

"Yeah, I imagine you're right about that."

The door to the room opened for the second time that morning revealing another nurse who stood in the doorway and said, "We've just had a call from the police, they'll be here to talk to you at around lunchtime."

Harry looked worriedly towards Remus who dismissed the nurse with a "thank you."

Remus saw Harrys expression, "You've got nothing to worry about, Harry. They just need to get a statement from you. I imagine they just want to know how you got in the accident." This didn't seem to reassure Harry and Remus realised that he had never asked Harry how the accident occurred.

"Harry?" Remus began, "How did it happen?"

Harry didn't respond straight away. He could remember his uncle arriving home from work…

_A car pulled up onto the drive next to the front garden where Harry and Aunt Petunia were standing._

_The car door slammed after a large oaf of a man got out holding his leather briefcase._

"_You!" He began as he charged from the car to Harry, "you!" His arm was stretched forward point a chubby finger towards Harry._

_Petunia tried to defuse her husbands anger, "Vernon, dear, you're home early." It was a feeble attempt and didn't work. Next she whispered sharply, "Vernon, the neighbours!" She was ignored._

_Uncle Vernon had reached Harry, who hadn't moved since the car door had slammed, his uncle would never hit him out here not where the neighbours could see, would he?_

"_Vernon," Aunt Petunia warned again but Vernon continued unabated._

"_You, boy! You caused me to be late for work this morning! If you hadn't behaved like you did last night I would not have slept through my alarm!" He put his hands on to Harry's shoulders shaking him, his grip get tighter with every syllable._

_Vernon must have realised he was out in public and stopped shaking Harry, though not letting go of his shoulders, and turned to go inside._

_As Vernon turned around he pushed Harry away from himself._

And Harry found himself in the middle of Privet Drive facing a speeding car.

"I think I must have just been crossing the road, to go home. I don't know if I checked the road before I stepped off the pavement."

Harry didn't seem sure at all, or was he hiding something, but Remus didn't press the matter. "Well once the police have gone you'll be able to see Ron and Hermione, and I think the others are all trying to wrangle themselves a visit too, they should be coming this evening."

Resigned to his fate Harry didn't argue and suddenly worried about the state he was in, he quickly blurted out, "What do I look like, though?"

Remus smiled, "Now that is something I never expected to hear from you, your father yes, but not you," he chortled. "You look a lot better," Harry frowned unbelievingly, "honest."

It was true Harry did look a lot better, he wasn't so deathly pale and his bruises had started to fade. The laceration on the left of Harry's forehead was still covered with a white gauze which obstructed his eye, which was still bruised but the swelling had gone down considerably, did, admittedly, give him a slightly worse for wear look but it was a vast improvement from two days ago. The only other evidence of the accident that was on show were the bruises and cuts on his arms, the cast around his right wrist and the large plaster that was on the palm of his left hand. Under the bedding Harry's left knee was still wrapped up tightly and a gauze pad was covering a stitched up laceration on his chest. There was also all the medical equipment but that was being lessened each day. There was now only one IV tube attached to the top of his left hand, the monitoring equipment and the chest tube which was to be removed later in the day.

Harry was still looking sceptical when Remus stated, "You had a nightmare last night." He didn't expect a response and so continued, "What was it about?"

"I can't remember."

"Really?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"

"I-," Harry sighed, "I-, you'll think it's stupid."

"I won't. And I think you'll feel better if you tell someone."

Harry looked at Remus' sincere expression and then back to the foot of his hosptital bed.

"It's sort of twisted," Harry said twist the bed covers with his left hand, "It doesn't make a lot of sense."

Remus smiled encouragingly.

"I'm in the bathroom, Uncle Vernon is there too but there's so much water and I still can't get away from him." Harry's face blushed pink with embarrassment.

"What did your uncle do?" Remus asked seeing that Harry was not going to say anything more, "I mean, not in the nightmare, but really."

Harry continued to stare transfixed at the foot of his bed, barely blinking.

"Harry?" But Harry was in a world of his own.

_Harry's skinny wrist was grabbed by Uncle Vernons chubby hand._

_Glass shattered. His uncle was livid; Harry went down to his knees. Uncle Vernon stepped away from the broken shards. A shallow pool of water was spread on the bathroom tiles._

"_Look what you've done now, boy!"_

"Harry?" His breathing was shallow.

_Glass shards in Harry's hands broke deeply in his skin as he clenched his hands to brace his fall. Harry tried not to but as the shards became embedded into the palms of his hands he cried out._

_Uncle Vernon seemed to enjoy Harry's reaction and continued to bombard his chest with kicks._

_The hits came down again and again, winding Harry._

_His uncle was relentless._

_Harry moved so as to curl himself into a protective position in order to give his stomach and chest a break from his uncle's foot. He felt like he was going to be sick, the repetitive strikes to his abdomen had made his empty stomach churn._

_Kicks now began attacking his back, his arms and his legs._

Harry felt Remus' hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was back in the hospital room.

"Sorry."

"Now, what did I say about that word?" Remus smiled, masking his concern. Harry wasn't ready to tell him yet. But he would eventually.

Nearing lunchtime a rosy cheeked nurse entered the room jovially. "I heard that someone needs their chest tube taking out," she smiled brightly.

Remus looked at Harry with a bemused expression and Harry smiled slightly in return.

"Ok, what I want you to do for me sweetheart is lie slightly on your right and move your left arm so I've got access to the left side of your chest. Just do it slowly for me, love, we don't want you jarring your ribs."

Harry did as the bubbly nurse said and found his chest uncomfortable in his new position. He grimaced. Remus smiled and took his right hand. Harry accepted it without flinching.

The nurse lifted Harrys top up and prepared to take the tube out.

"Ok, I want you to take a deep breath in, that's it, and out, good," she was now hold the tube, ready to pull it out, "now take another deep breath, and hold it for love." The tube was pulled out, Remus was amazed as to how long it was. "Ok, don't breath."

Harry held his breath as the nurse closed up the hole from which the chest tube had been taken out.

"There we go. All sorted," she smiled, "You can move back onto your back now."

Harry repositioned himself onto his back.

"How does that feel?"

"Fine."

"Ok, not in any pain?"

"No, not really."

"Brilliant."

Remus and Harry were left alone once again after the nurse exited the room. Harry began to lower the bed from the controller.

"You ok?" Remus asked.

"Just tired," Harry responded as he closed his eyes. Remus wasn't surprised as he'd been awake for the longest time since the accident. Seeing Harry doze off made Remus realise just how tired he himself was, he yawned.

The next thing he knew was a knocking at the door. Remus' eyes snapped open. It can't have been a nurse, they usually just walked in.

Remus opened the door to find to Muggle police officers.

"Afternoon, sir, we're here to speak to Mr Potter," one of the officers spoke.

"Erm," Remus looked back to Harry's sleeping form, "could you give us a moment, please, thanks." He shut the door and walked back over to Harry.

"Harry? I'm sorry, you need to wake up," Remus spoke softly at first but it seemed to have no effect. "Harry?" Remus sighed; he really didn't want to wake him up. Taking Harrys left shoulder he very gently shook Harry.

Harry grunted and tried to move away from the offending touch. His eyes opened slightly then closed.

"Come on Harry, wake up, that's it," Remus smiled as Harry's eyes opened once more.

There was non-coherent sound from Harrys mouth and then a guttural, "go away," as he closed his eyes once more.

"Harry, you need to get up, the police are here. You can go back to sleep when they've left."

This time Harry kept his eyes open and he did not look happy.

"I'm sure it won't take long," Remus said as he went to open the door once again.

The two officers walked in. "Hi, Harry, we're here to talk to you about the accident so we can get a statement from you."

Harry didn't respond.

"Ok, let's just start with checking a few details," the first officer spoke. Taking Harry's silence as acceptance he continued, "Your full name is Harry James Potter?"

"Yes," Harry answered, now looking at the two officers.

"Your birthday is July 31st 1980?"

"Yes."

"You live with your aunt and uncle in Little Whinging?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, now can you tell us what happened on the day of the accident? My colleague here will write your account down and then all you need to do is sign it."

Harry looked away from the officers and Remus smiled encouragingly to him.

He began, looking once again at the policemen, "I was just crossing the road, I can't remember if I looked or not, I usually do."

"Ok, and were you leaving your house or going home?"

Harry stuttered, " – Going home."

"Ok, do you know where your aunt was when the car hit you?"

"Erm.. Outside the house."

"Your house?"

"Yes," 'where else?' Harry thought, annoyed, he wished they would go.

"And your uncle?"

Remus saw Harry face grow pale and look away from the officers.

"On the drive," Harry said calmly, inside Harry was panicking, they knew he was lying, "He'd just got home from work."

"Ok, that's great, thank you," the officer said, "If you just read this through and sign we'll be on our way."

The other officer handed Harry the pad that he had written Harrys answers down on and a pen, Harry skim read it then signed it hurriedly with his left hand.

Finally the officers left with Harry's statement.

"There, that wasn't too bad was it?" Remus spoke up once the door had closed behind the policemen.

Harry smiled unenthusiastically in acknowledgment.

After a few moments past Harry asked, "Is that it? They won't come back, will they?"

"Erm... I don't know, why?"

"Just wondering," He replied and then changed the subject, "I'm going to get some more sleep."

"'K, do you want me to wake you for lunch?" which Remus didn't doubt would be along very shortly. Harry shook his head, he was already on his way into the world of sleep, "all right but you need to be up for dinner and Ron and everyone's coming this evening."

"Mmm."

And with that Harry was asleep. Leaving Remus sat beside him and the two police officers in their car on the way back to the station where they would discover the discrepancies on Harrys statement when compared to his aunts, his uncles, and various bystanders.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you liked. Next time a visit from friends..


End file.
